The New Girl
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: When Percy meets the new girl he starts falling for her. Will she back out due to her past and worrying about him finding out, or will she move on and get past it? Sucky summary, I know, but it is better than it sounds.. Hopefully! Very cliche too but I'm running out of ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1  
Percy's POV

I sighed as I tried to walk to my class. "Hey, you have a good weekend?" Leo asked, joining me as we walked towards home room. "Great." I said. "Well mine was amazing. I rigged this engine up and I got it to work!" He said, jumping excitedly. Despite us both having ADHD, his was much worse.

We finally got to home room early and took our usual seat in the back, Frank and I sitting in two seats next to each other in the back row and Leo and Jason in the two seats in the row in front of ours. Jason and Leo turned in their seats to face us. "So did you hear, there's a new girl." Leo said, grinning. "Heard she's hot." He said, winking.

We all chuckled. "You think everyone's hot." Frank muttered, getting his books out. "I'm sorry, I never knew you and Hazel were dating so I never would have said it in front of you." Leo said, a cheeky grin in his face.

The first few periods went by quickly. "Percy." Paul, my step dad and my English teacher, called me to the front of class. I got up and went to him. "Can you maybe drop this off at the principals office and then you can go to lunch early as there is only a few minutes left." He whispered.

I nodded and grabbed my bags. He gave me a file and I left the class. I went to the principals office, but the secretary wasn't there. So I just knocked on his door and waited till he said I could come in. "Ah, what did you do now Mr Jackson?" He asked. I chuckled. "I'm dropping something off for Mr Blowfis." I said, handing him the file. He excused me and I went to my locker. It was on the corner of a hallway.

I was opening it when I hit someone. I closed it and said, "I'm so sorry." She looked up at me and I was blown away. She had blonde princess curls, flawless skin, a pretty face and stunning grey eyes. "It's my fault, I guess I should watch where I'm going." She said. I chuckled. "You okay?" I asked, I moved her hand away with mine. I checked the side of her face. It was fine, just a little red from where it had been hit.

I moved my eyes to hers, finding she had been watching my face. "I'm Percy Jackson." I said. She shook my hand. "Annabeth Chase." She said. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." I said. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm the new girl." She said. I looked back to the side of her face. "Again, I'm sorry. We can go to the nurse if you want." I said. She just chuckled. "I'm fine, plus it might look like you hit a girl." She said.

I chuckled. "Well let me make it up to you by taking you to Starbucks. We can get some coffee and chat." I suggested. She smiled. "Thanks but I've been invited to have lunch with a few girls I met. They want to get to know me as they just had time to show me to my locker and my homeroom before they had to get to their homeroom." She said. I chuckled and nodded. "Well maybe another time." I said. She smiled and said, "Maybe. It was lovely to meet you." She said, then walked passed me and down the hall to the outside seating area.

The bell rang for lunch and I continued to get my books and stuff for my classes after lunch. I got stuck in hallway traffic but quickly made it out. I went to my usual table where all my friends and I usually sit and saw they were all there. I stopped when I saw Annabeth sitting there too. "Hi, again." I said, chuckling and sitting down in the middle of the bench (My normal spot) across from Annabeth.

"You two know each other?" Hazel asked, smiling. "Briefly." Annabeth said, sending me a smile and looking down at her lunch and deciding what to eat. "I might have possibly slammed my locker door into the side of her face." I said, answering my friends questioning smirks. "Percy! That isn't a very nice 'welcome to Goode' welcome." Piper said, turning to Annabeth and examining the side of her face.

"I'm fine Piper, he just exaggerates. Makes it sound like he intended to hit me." She said, chuckling. "Anyway, so back to questioning you. So you moved from San Francisco, why?" Hazel asked. She hesitated a bit. "I don't have the best relationship with my dad and his new wife seems to be trying so hard to make me like her, I just had to get away from all that." She said, shrugging.

Piper sighed. "Family problems, I got them too. My dad is always busy and my mom is always away." She said. Leo laughed. "You make it sound like a tragedy, Beauty queen. I'm an orphan and I'm freaking happy." Leo said, grinning his mad man smile. "Oh gosh, now you made me feel insensitive. I'm sorry." Annabeth said, biting her lip. For some reason, it made my stomach twist in knots.

Leo waved it off. "It's cool." He said. "So, back to questions. You have a special someone back home?" Piper asked. "Pipes." Jason said, as Piper was getting into the personal stuff now. Annabeth laughed. "It's fine. And no, I don't." She said. "Surely the beautiful Annabeth Chase has some guy wanting her back home." Hazel said, nudging her.

She chuckled. "No. I broke up with a guy a few months ago though. Otherwise, nothing." She said. My phone beeped and I checked it. The message was from one of the guys from my swim team. He said we were having practice after school. "Sorry guys, I can't come to lunch. Swimming." I said, putting my phone down. They sighed. "You and water." Leo muttered, making me smile.

"You swim?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah, he's the captain of the guys first team. You should see all his trophies!" Leo said, excitedly. We all laughed. "What sports do you do?" I asked. She shrugged. "A bit of volleyball, and running." She said. We all chatted a bit then the bell rang for classes to start again. I gave them a wave before running off to Marine biology.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2  
Percy's POV

I closed the front door to my parents house and hung up my jacket. I dropped my bag under the coat hanger and put my keys in my pocket. I went through to the kitchen where sweet smells were coming. "Hey!" I said, smiling at my mom and Paul as she took a fresh batch of blue chocolate cookies out the oven.

"Hi Perce, how was your day?" My mom asked, and kissed my cheek. "Great and yours?" I asked, getting a glass out the cupboard and pouring myself some milk. "Very good, found out I have my book publishing next week." She said, happily. I smiled. "That's great mom!" I said, happy for her.

I ran a hand through my wet hair and grabbed a cookie. "Good swim practice?" Paul asked. "Yeah, we have a competition in a month." I said. They nodded. "So did you get to meet the new girl?" Paul asked, sending a little smirk my way. I chuckled. "Yes, and she has a name." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, there's a new girl? Is she pretty?" Mom asked, looking up from her coffee. "Mom." I said, making her laugh. "It is just a mom question, don't blame me." She said. They both looked at me to answer the question. "Yes, she is." I said, biting into my cookie. Mom squealed. "Are you going to ask her out?" Paul asked. I choked on my cookie. "I have homework, bye!" I said, running out the room. They just laughed as I went upstairs.

I collapsed on my bed and got out my phone. I saw I had a message from Hazel. She asked if I wanted to join them at this pizza place down the road on Friday evening. I agreed and said I would keep the evening open.

~ Pizza Night ~

I went into the pizza restaurant and went over to our usual booth. The rest were already there. I smiled and greeted them. "Hey Percy!" They said. I sat on the edge and Hazel peered to the front door. "Oh, Annabeth's here!" She said. I looked and saw her coming in. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, vans and a leather jacket with her hair in a messy plait.

In other words, she looked really pretty. "Hi, sorry I'm late." She said, smiling and sitting next to me as that was the last seat. "That's fine, don't worry." Piper said, smiling. We all just enjoyed chatting, talked about school, joked around. I couldn't help the tingling every time Annabeth and I brushed legs.

We all ate the pizza, and ended up ordering another as we were really hungry. I saw the others except Annabeth share glances and Hazel said, "I'm sleeping over at pipers and her dad didn't want us out late so we're going to go." I nodded. "And I have to finish homework." Jason added. "And I'm really tired." Nico said. I raised an eyebrow but let it slide. They all put in their money to pay and left.

So it was just Annabeth and I. We payed the bill and stood. When we got out side the restaurant, I asked, "Where do you live?" She chuckled. "About two blocks away." She said. "Then I'll walk you." I said. She smiled. "It's fine, you don't have to." She said. I waved it off and said, "I'm walking you." She chuckled and started walking down the side walk.

We walked slowly, nor talking for a bit. "So how has your first week at Goode High been? Good?" I asked jokingly. She laughed, sending goosebumps up my arms. "Yeah, it's been pretty cool." She said. We chuckled, and carried on walking. When we got to her apartment building, I insisted on walking her to her door. "So you stay by yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled as she unlocked her door. "Yeah, pretty much." She said. I sighed. "Don't you get lonely?" I asked. She shrugged and turned back to me. "I guess, but it gives me place to actually think." She said. I smiled. "Well it was nice to go out to pizza with you guys, never been able to say that in my first week of being a new girl I actually made friends." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You seem like the type of person that could make friends easy." I said. She chuckled. "Not everything's as it seems." I smiled. "Well goodnight, see you next week." I said. She smiled. "See you." She went into her apartment and closed the door, leavi me in the hallway with a smile plastered to my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3  
Annabeth's POV

I let out a sigh of relief when it came to my free period. Being in a new school you don't know half way across the country from your home isn't very easy. I went to my locker and got my books for my next subject that would be in forty five minutes. I frowned as I couldn't find my English textbook.

I checked my bag but it was t there either. I tried to think where I could have left it when I remembered I had been checking on something before PT in the locker room. I had dyslexia and was quizzing myself. I closed my locker and made my way there.

I went through the proper entry that went straight to the locker room. I found it on my locker and decided to go out through the indoor pool. But as I walked out I ran into someone. I looked up and blushed when I saw it was a shirtless Percy. His hair was wet and he had these washboard abs that I had to control my eyes from not looking at.

"Oh, uh, hi." He said. I chuckled. "Sorry, I was- I mean I didn't." I stuttered but he just laughed. "Sorry, coach let me swim a little longer as PT ended a few minutes ago and as it's my free period." I smiled. "I left a book in my locker when I went to PT earlier." I explained.

I couldn't stop myself from not taking my gaze away from his. His eyes were just so amazingly entrancing. The beautiful sea green reminded me of the ocean. "Hey, I'm just going to get dressed. Wanna get a coffee?" He asked. I was going to say no as I was afraid of being alone with him but instead I said, "Sure." He smiled his beautiful smile, showing his perfect white teeth. "Give me five minutes." He said, then went to the guys locker room.

I sat on the bleachers as I waited. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a light grey long sleeve top, high heel ankle length boots and my leather jacket. The cold New York winter had already started to bite. I left my hair in a messy bun. I looked up as he came out.

He was wearing jeans, a shirt that said Goode High Swim Team, a black leather jacket and vans. He smiled and said, "Let's go." I smiled and we walked out the school. I looked around as we walked down the street. "So how are you?" He asked. I smiled up at him, as he was quite tall. "Good and you?" I said. "Great thanks." He said.

We reached the Starbucks and he opened the door for me. A few people were there already so we just went to order and found a seat. A waiter brought our hot chocolates and left. I relaxed into the booth and looked out the window. Percy was sitting across from me and our legs were brushing. It made butterflies swarm around my stomach.

"What's it like in San Francisco?" He asked, attracting my attention from the window. "What do you mean?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. He smiled. "Well are the people different to the people here, is there as much traffic, do you enjoy it more there?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"The people are a bit kinder, but I guess it's because in Frisco, people know who you are from competitions already so you already have a name for yourself at new schools. Traffic is the same. And although Frisco is my home, it feels good to be starting out fresh somewhere new." I said, and found him searching my eyes.

He just smiled and said, "You don't know how nice it is to have someone different around. Everyone seems the same here, besides my friends as they're all unique. But you're so different, a good different." That just made me chuckle and smile at him.

"Thank you." I said, lookin down at my drink. He sipped his and leaned back in the booth. "So you said you had a boyfriend but you guys broke up? What happened?" He asked, and sipped his drink. I chuckled. "You actually pay attention." I said, making us both laugh.

"We broke up a month before summer break. Found out he was cheating in me with my best friend." I said. He furrowed his eyebrows a little. "Why would he do that? You're such a nice person." He said. I shrugged. "See he was nineteen and wanted me to sleep with him, and when I said no I guess he just decided to go on my best friend." I said.

He sighed. "What a douche." He said, making me laugh. "Yeah, now that I think of it he was." I said, and we both laughed. We were silent for a bit when he asked, "How old were you when you had your first kiss?" I laughed and put down my mug.

"Um, I was sixteen and it was with my ex, but before we started dating and were just good friends. I had been watching him play football and after the game we met up behind the bleachers." I said. He chuckled. "The classic behind the bleachers." He shook his head as he was saying it, making me laugh. "And you? How old were you?" I asked.

"I was thirteen and it was with this really pretty girl in my class, who was a British exchange student. I kissed her after our movie date and we dated for like two weeks then she went back to London." He said laughing at the memory. I chuckled. "Really? How sad." I said. He smiled and finished his drink. I did the same and we payed and left.

As we walked down the sidewalk, we brushed arms. I checked the time on my phone and saw we had fifteen minutes left. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded and looked up at him while we walked. "Do you maybe want to do this every period?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." I said.

He grinned and we soon got back to school. "You wanna swap numbers?" He asked. I chuckled. "Yeah, sure." We swapped phones and added ourselves to eachothers contacts list and handed back our phones. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I smiled. "See you." He went off down the hall and I walked slowly towards my next class.

I decided to go wash my hands in the bathroom as I had some hot chocolate that I spilt on my hand. I went in and was washing my hands when the 'popular' girls came in. Lauryn came over and said, "Oh, hello Annie." She said. "Hi." I said, turning off the tap.

"Heard you are spending the time with Mr. Jackson. Is that your plan on trying to become miss popular? I'm afraid that is very overused." She asked. I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It's very stereotypical to try date the popular guy in school. I guess you're no different from all the other girls." She said, taking out a file and attending to her nails.

"What do you mean popular? He's very down to earth." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess he's trying out a new flavor. He's never dated a smarty pants." She said. I tried to walk past her but she stood in my path. "I'm just saying don't get too comfortable." She said, then pushed last me to look at her reflection. I frowned and left, pondering on it for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I checked my watch again. Percy should be here by now. We were supposed to be having our usual coffee at Starbucks but he hadn't met me outside the school like always.

I sighed and decided to rather go get take away hot chocolate and then come back and learn in the library or something. Just as I made my way to the front door of the school and opened it, I saw Percy walking towards me with two take aways in his hands.

"Hey." He said. I let out a chuckle. "Where did you go?" I asked. He raised the take aways. "Starbucks." He said. I rolled my eyes. "No hey. Why didn't you wait for me before going?" I asked. He smiled. "You said you had a sniffly nose so I didn't think it was good for you to walk in the cold. So I got for us." He said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said. He handed me one and pulled me back inside.

We went to the library and sat right at the back out of view. We sat with our shoulders right up against each other and our legs touching. This was the third week of having known Percy and his friends. They were really great people. I had a sip of my drink and let out sigh. I felt Percy move his head and look down at me. I felt his cool breath on my neck, sending shivers down my body.

I don't know what it was, but I think I might possibly quite like him. I mean, he had an amazing personality as he was always joking and cheering people up, and he was really good looking with his surfers tan, green eyes, wind swept black hair and muscles. And his smile. I had never seen a more beautiful smile than his.

I dared to look up and into his eyes. I was intrigued by his eyes as always. There was happiness, protectiveness, care, love. He smiled and said, "So how you feeling?" I smiled and looked away from him. "Good I guess." I said, "And you?" He chuckled. "Well are you good at Math?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?" He smiled widely. "Would you possibly tutor me?" I thought for a moment. One, I get to spend time with him. Two, I actually have something to do in the afternoon. I smiled at him. "Yeah, of course." He surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you so much, I really can't fail." He said. I chuckled and sipped my drink. I noticed a girl returning this book I needed for a science project so I quickly excused myself. I went to the counter and luckily got the book.

As I made my way back I stopped two meters away as I saw someone was talking to him. I recognized her to be the rudest person with an air filled head that I knew. "I'm sorry Lauren, but I'm talking with Annabeth." Percy said. He noticed me and cleared his throat. Lauren turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hi Annabelle." She said. I kept my cool and said. "Hi." She sighed and said, "Well the offer's still open." She flicked her hair and walked off with her two goons. "Sorry I interrupted." I said, playing with my fingers nervously.

He smiled. "No, that's fine." I got my drink and bag and we started to walk around. We were lucky to find the pool area empty so went in there. We finished our drinks and just sat on the bleachers. This was my third week at this school and I was already in a group of nice people and was a tutor to my crush.

"So when do you want me to come over?" I asked. He thought. "You free tomorrow?" He asked. So we arranged I would be going the next day after school with him to tutor him in the subject Math. Fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5  
Percy's POV

I tried to control my nervousness as Annabeth walked towards me where we arranged to meet up. She gave a smile and we exchanged hugs. "So, which way?" She asked. We had to walk to my house as my car was in for a service. We started to walk down the pavement to my house two blocks away.

"So you said your mom was-?" She asked. "Friendly, caring, lovely person." I said. "And your-" she started. "Step dad is Paul Blowfis, our English teacher." I finished. She nodded. When we got to my house I got out my keys and unlocked the door.

I held it open for her and she went in. I closed the door behind me and sighed. I helped her out her jacket and hung it up. I did the same with my jacket and we went through to the kitchen. Paul had to stay late for detention duty and mom said she was going to lunch with a friend.

"What you want to eat?" I asked. She smiled. "I'm fine with anything." I found a slightly open tin with a note from mom. 'Newly baked cookies for you and your friend' it read. I picked it up and put all he cookies on the plate. I switched on the kettle and starting pouring hot chocolate mix into two mugs.

"We can't have cookies for lunch." She said, in a cute tone. I laughed. "They're really good. Just try one." I said. She shook her head but I took a cookie and walked right up to her. "Just one bite and tell me you don't want it for lunch." I said. She took the biscuit and had a bite. I left her to groan over the chocolatey goodness.

"Why are they blue?" She asked. "My mom and my favorite colour." I simply said. She laughed and we took our things to the lounge. We sat down and took out our homework. We were sitting on a two seated couch, her on one end and me on the other.

She took her shoes off and tucked her legs under her. She started writing stuff down and then stuck the pencil behind her ear. She wrote with a pen for a while and then took the pencil that was perched on her ear.

She glanced up and chuckled. "What?" She asked. I just shook my head with a smile and started my homework. My eyes kept trailing back to her. She was just so- different.

I couldn't stop admiring her shiny blonde princess curls. And the way she wasn't fragile but was slim and athletic and not fussed over fashion and stuff. And her eyes. The most tantalizing, unique, intriguing grey eyes. I had never seen eyes like hers before.

And now I couldn't help feeling that I really liked her for her, and her natural beauty. She broke me from my daze when she closed a book and put it aside and looked at me. "So, need help with anything?" She asked.

~ Line Break ~

We laughed yet again as I tried to pick up my dictionary to put it in my bag. But we had been laughing so much my muscles had become weak and I couldn't concentrate on controlling myself.

I finally got it in and zipped up my bag. We sat there side by side pressed up against each other. "And the weight of that stupid book is ridiculous." I said, making her burst into laughter again. I heard the front door and knew my parents must be home.

They came in and stopped when they saw us with our school stuff and the leftover crumbs from lunch. "Hello." I said, smiling at them. Annabeth stood, dusting off her clothes, and I rose too. "This is Annabeth, my Maths tutor." I said, gesturing to her. Mom gave her a warm smile and shook her hand. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Sally." She said.

Paul smiled and said, "You're in my English class. You're dyslexic as well as Percy." I frowned and she tuned around. "You never mentioned you were dyslexic." She said, a slight smirk on her face. "Neither did you but I wouldn't have guessed so because you read." I said. She just smiled and said, "I'm amazing." We laughed and collected our plate and mugs and took them to the kitchen.

Mom sent me a look and asked Annabeth, "So did you always live here?" Annabeth gave a polite smile and said, "No, I just moved here from San Francisco." Mom smiled and said, "Oh, and did you like it there." Annabeth nodded. "Yes, but the schooling wasn't great. And at least when I finish my senior year I can take my scholarship from NYU." She replied.

Paul looked up from his drink and asked, "You got a scholarship already?" She nodded and said, "Yeah, they offered to pay full fees for me because I was thinking of going to Cornell." I smiled at her. "Smarty pants." I said. We all chuckled and Annabeth started to pack up her things. "Annabeth, would you like to stay for supper?" Mom offered.

Annabeth checked her phone for the time. It was already half five. "No, it's fine. I have some work at home to finish. Maybe another time." She said. "Well it was lovely to meet you." Mom said. "I'll drop you off at home." I offered. "It's fine. I'll get a taxi." She said.

I took her bag and Paul's keys and said, "Nope." She laughed and followed me out to the car. We got in and I drove her to her apartment. I got out and walked her to the entrance of the apartment building. She must have rich parents to live somewhere so fancy.

She smiled at me and took her bag. "Thanks for helping me." I said. Sh chuckled and looked down, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's a pleasure." She said. She gave me a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled away and gave me a smile. "See you tomorrow." She said. I gave a wave as I watched her walk inside.

~ Line Break ~

I dropped my keys by the front and went through to the kitchen. Mom and Paul looked up and smirked at me. "She's pretty." Mom said. I chuckled and said, "She's just a friend."

Mom waved that off and said, "She seems really nice, very smart." I smiled and helped her by getting out the plates for dinner. "She's quite interesting. Dyslexic but reads a lot. That's why she mouths her words when she reads." Paul said. I decided I would check that the next time she read.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Mom asked. I choked on my glass of water, and they just laughed. "Okay okay, I'm just being a mom." We ate dinner and I went for a shower. While I crawled into bed, I checked my photos. One of my whole group and Annabeth, one I took of her when we had coffee and a few we took together today. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! So sorry for my absence over Christmas and New Years but I was away and had no wifi :( Please enjoy and I promise to be uploading longer chapters soon! Thanks!**_

Chp 6  
Percy's POV

I smiled as we all met up after school. It was our last day and then we broke up for Christmas break. Annabeth stood to my left, and I was very aware of her arm brushing mine. Despite our jackets, I still tingled if she bumped arms or touched me.

We walked from the school through a park. We were all quiet for the walk to Starbucks. When we got our drinks and sat down we got back some more life. Piper adjusted her scarf and asked, "So Ann, what you doing for Christmas if you're family is in San Fran?"

She ran a hand through her hair and said, "They were coming down but my dad's busy with work so they're not coming anymore." Hazel frowned. "Can't you fly up? You could have some fun with your old friends?" She suggested.

Annabeth let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm not sure I want to see my friends again. And I'm busy with school work and reading so I'll just make do." She said. I could sense something was sensitive on that subject.

She waved it off. "So what you guys doing for the break?" She asked. We all shared what we were doing for the break and had some lunch. Annabeth was the first to leave, saying she had a little headache. I leaned on the table and said, "I have a plan."

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I sat on the couch and rested my head on my hand and pulled my knees to my chest. "Great." I muttered to myself. On my own on Christmas Day. I had at least put up some decorations here and there to not look like a downer.

I thought back to the voicemail I had got on my phone when I got home after coffee with the others. My ex friend Rach had left it saying she missed me and was sorry and all that stupid shit. And then she said she was having a baby. Turns out Luke go her pregnant and left when he found out.

I couldn't believe - well actually I did expect it but still - that he could be so cruel as to leave a girl he got pregnant to fend for herself. It just made me mad. I got rocked out my day dream when I heard a knock at my door. I stood and looked down at myself. Black skinny jeans, a grey lond sleeve top, socks and a light blue scarf. At least I looked fine.

I went and opened the door to see Percy there. "Merry Christmas!" He said, smiling and giving me a small jazz hands performance. I laughed and pulled him into a big hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away to look at his face. He smiled widely and said, "I'm taking you somewhere for Christmas." I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. I smiled and gave him a little shove. "Let me get my shoes on and my phone." I said.

I let him in as I went to my room. I slipped in my ankle length his heel boots and grabbed my leather jacket. I put my phone and keys in my pocket and met Percy in my lounge. "Nice place." He said. I smiled and fixed my bun. I locked the door behind us and followed him out to his car. He opened the door for me and we drove to the mystery place.

Finally, as we pulled into a drive way of a mansion sized house, he said, "It's Piper's house." When we parked at the front with two other cars, he opened my door for me and showed me to the front door. He opened the door and I went in. He closed it behind him and showed me through to a lounge. There sat Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel talking.

They looked up and smiled, standing. "Merry Christmas Annabeth!" They said. I gave the girls big hugs and exchanged friendly ones with the guys. "What is all of this?" I asked, still a bit shocked. "We thought as you didn't have anyone around for Christmas, we had to make it a good one for you." Hazel said.

"That's so sweet of you guys." I said, feeling over joyed. "It was all Percy's idea." Leo said. I turned to him and he gave me a smile. "You deserve a good Christmas." He said. I gave him a little shove and we all laughed. We went through to a dining room and a lady brought in pizzas with meat and other toppings.

We sat down and Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Pizza isn't very Christmas like." She said, a smirk on her face. Piper chuckled. "The meats turkey." She said. We all laughed and dug in, chatting and drinking coke. When we finished, we all sat in the lounge with hot chocolate.

We sipped it for a while till I said, "I wanted to say thank you, for doing this and being my friend despite me being the new girl." They all smiled. "It's a pleasure." Piper said, sending me a warm smile. We all finished and the others started to leave. I jumped in Percy's car and we drove back to my place.

He got out the car and walked me to my front door. We stood at my door, silent for a bit. "Thank you, for setting this up." I said. He smiled down at me. "Anything for a friend." He said. I smiled and gave him a big hug. He nestled his head in the crook of my neck when we hugged. I pulled away and gave him a smile. "Now go enjoy Christmas with your family." I said. He smiled and turned to walk down the corridor. I watched till he turned the corner and out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7  
Annabeth's POV

I smiled as I walked towards school and saw Percy just getting out his car. He looked up from closing his door and saw me. He gave me his dazzling smile and came over. "Hey." He said. I gave him a smile and a hug. "Hi." I said, pulling away and smiling at him. He made me do that a lot now.

"So how was your new year?" I asked. He gave a smile. "I decided not to go to the concert and just stayed home with my parents. We had fun, spraying canned streamers and having a glass of champagne to celebrate. You?" He asked. I just shrugged. "Sat at home, ate Chinese take out, drank hot chocolate. Whoop, whoop." I said, sarcastically. He laughed, making my skin tingle.

We went into school and people greeted Percy, some flirting, some just casual people. When we passed the baseball team, they whistled for some reason. Percy's cheeks looked slightly red after that. When we reached his locker, he said, "So I have a friend on the baseball team- well a couple friends on the baseball team, football team and soccer team that want to ask you out."

I wasn't sure if he said that kind if bitterly or if it was just me wishing it was him that was one of the friends. "Oh, really?" I asked, giving him a smirk. He peaked around his locker at me. "What? You interested?" He asked. I smiled. "Not really but it would be fun if we went around after school so you could point out who is trying to pluck up the courage." I half joked. He laughed and closed his locker. "Deal." He said.

We walked to my locker and he leaned on the locker next to mine while I opened it. "So what did your family do for Christmas?" He asked. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. I completely ignored the fact our faces were really close. "Just a heads up - that's a sensitive subject so I'll tell you when I'm ready to." I said.

"Keeping secrets? I thought you guys were best friends?" A voice said, making us look away from each other. There stood Lauren and her goons. "Hi Percy!" She said, her fake nail twiddling her fake colored hair. "It's rude to eavesdrop." He replied. She sighed. "I'm sorry, were you two having a private conversation?" She asked, giving me that look that said back off.

I couldn't stand people like that. So I just closed my locker and said, "Actually I was just leaving. Bye." I walked off, leaving Percy with that mess. As I walked to homeroom and I passed through an empty corridor, I heard my name. "Annabeth, wait." I heard Percy say. I stopped and turned to see him jogging towards me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I said, then turned to start walking again. He caught my arm, bringing me back.

I looked at his hand on my arm, and I remembered when Luke had gripped my arm as I tried to walk away from the apartment. I blinked again and looked up at him. His face softened and he released my arm. "I'm sorry, I just want to know if you're okay." He said. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gave me a little smile and slung his arm casually around my shoulders, walking down the corridor. "Homeroom to." He said in a funny voice, making me laugh.

~ Line Break ~

I recalled all the glances I got from the different sports teams Percy had mentioned. I just smiled cheekily as I waited outside for him and spotted him walking down the stairs. He came towards me and gave me a smile. "Let's go." He said, walking with me to the field where the three different teams were doing warm ups and stuff.

We first saw the baseball team, who were doing exercises and warm ups and just chatting about guy stuff. The one guy caught my eyes and whispered something to the others. I caught parts if it. "Shh- Annabeth - play it cool." All of a sudden they start doing these exercises that show them flexing their muscles and stuff. I felt Percy shaking in laughter next to me.

I saw them all huddle in discussion and then a guy was coming our way. Percy shot me a glance and carried on walking down the path out of earshot. The guy came closer and gave me a smile he stopped when he was in front of me. "Hi. I'm Brett. I know we have never met before but I wanted to tell you I think your hot." My smile fell and I gave him an 'are you serious, dude?' kind of look.

His smile slowly fell. "One piece of advice, don't call a girl hot." I said, then walked off to meet up with Percy. I heard the other guys holler as their friend came back shamefully. "What happened?" Percy asked with a smirk on his face. "Hey, I'm Brett and I just wanna say you're hot." I mimicked the guys voice. Percy threw his head back laughing. "Typical guy thing." He said, wiping at his eyes. Next we got to the football guys.

They saw me and started flexing and stupid stuff. One guy, who it guessed was the captain, started towards us. Percy did the same thing. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied. "I think you should join the cheerleading squad so I can see that little body of yours in a mini skirt." I stared daggers at the guy, slapped him throughout he face and then walked off to the sound of guys hollering at their friend who got dissed by a girl.

Percy just stood their shaking in laughter and clapping his hand like an idiot. His melodious laugh took the anger away from me. "You're tough." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. I laughed and said, "I don't like being told to join the cheerleading squad just to be seen in a mini skirt." We chuckled as we carried on till we got to the soccer team.

"The difference here is these guys have manners and are actually quite nice." He said. I watched as these guys did different warm ups. They all started chattering to one another as they saw Percy and I walking along. The one that caught my eye was this guy whom hadn't seen me yet. He was just doing tricks with the ball, testing his reflexes while he dribbled it with his feet and did different things. A guy through a ball at him to get his attention and he looked up.

His face went red when he saw I was looking at him. The guys all moved to the side as he came up to me, his soccer ball in his hands. Percy nudged me and walked down the path and perched on the end of the bleachers. The guy came up and gave me a smile.

"Hi. I'm, uh, I'm in you're homeroom and I sometimes see you in the library. And I wanted to tell you you're very pretty and I think you're intelligent and so different from all the girls around who just want to be cheer leaders and I really like you and -" he paused and I was raising my eyebrows at him with a smile. "Sorry, I'm Jake, and I'm really nervous." I chuckled as he stuck his ball under his arm and gave me his hand to shake. I shook it and gave him a smile.

I could see his friends behind him and the two other teams watching the scene. "I'm Annabeth, and it's lovely to meet you." I said. He smiled and glanced to my left. "Uh, I'm sorry that I just said all that. It kinda slipped out my mouth. And I'm going to ask you if you want to get coffee after my soccer practice and I know you'll say no as you like Percy but that's normal, who doesn't want to date the guy on the swim team with all the trophies and looks and stuff compared to the guy on the soccer team."

I laughed. "Back it up, who said I like Percy?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I assumed you did as you already have him wrapped around your little finger. He likes you." He said. I glanced at Percy who was sitting forward, and he gave me a little smile. "And you know, he told me you are a nice person and yes, I would like to go to coffee with you after your soccer practice. I'm not looking for a boyfriend, but I'm looking for a friend. And I'm willing to be your friend if you promise to respect me as a friend." I said.

He smiled. He took out his hand and I shook it. "I'll see you for coffee at Starbucks down the road in an hour." He said. I smiled at him and walked back to Percy. He stood and gave me a small smile, with- was that a bit of bitterness. "So I'm guessing you got yourself a date?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I got coffee but we ruled the line at being friends. Because I am not going to forget my best friend in the world who was nice enough to arrange Christmas pizza for me." I said, nudging him. We laughed as we walked back down the way we had come. The teams seemed to be staring at us as we went down the path, chatting away. "Oh, and Dan still wants to see you in a mini skirt." He said, mimicking the footballers voice.

We both laughed and I shoved him, only making him hold me around the waist and spin me. He set me down and we walked down the path laughing all the way while making comments. When we got to his car he let out a sigh and leaned against his door. I stood in front of him and linked my fingers in front of me.

"I guess I'll be leaving you to watch your new friend play soccer." He said, pouting. "Don't give me that look." I said, chuckling and making him smile. He sighed again and said, "I want to apologize for prying in your personal stuff earlier." I gave him a little smile. "That's fine, I'm just still trying to get back up on my feet from everything. But I promise when I'm ready to tell you, I will." I said. He smiled.

"And I'll be there to help you all the way. So when you need help remember I'm always here for you." He said. I smiled and gave him a hug. I breathed in his salty scent, wishing I could rather catch a coffee with him, but I didn't want to be rude. I pulled away and took a step back. He smiled and got in his truck. He gave me a wave then drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8  
Percy's POV

Despite how I felt so broken inside as I left her to have coffee with Jake, I guess she's not mine to get protective over. If she wanted to date him, that's fine. If she wanted to maybe start going out with me, that would be amazing. But it didn't matter, as long as she was happy.

~ Line Break ~

I was trying to remember what books I needed. Suddenly someone put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" They said. I smiled at that voice. I took the hands in mine and turned around. I looked down at a smiling Annabeth. "Hey." She said, drawing out the word with a big smile on her face.

I chuckled. "What made you so happy?" She shook her head. "Nothing, just in a good mood." She said, making me narrow my eyes. "What happened when I left you two for coffee?" I asked, she chuckled and slapped my arm, reminding me I still had her hands in mine.

"It wasn't that, although it was good coffee." She said. I gave a smile, happy she was still single - not to sound rude. "So you're just happy." I stated. She nodded with a smile. I chuckled and got the last few books I needed. I walked with her to homeroom and we sat next to each other at the back.

She just scribbled stuff in her book as I watched her. "Can I ask you something?" I asked her, the words slipping out my mouth. She stopped what she was doing. And turned to me, smiling. "What's up?" She asked.

"Okay, well the weather gets really hot in a months time and my friends and I usually go and spend a weekend at my beach house thing in Montauk, and I wanted to know if you wanted for tag along." I asked. She looked like she was contemplating it before smiling. "I'd love to."

I smiled and the bell rang, announcing the beginning of a boring day. The first classes flew by and then I was packing up in the locker room after PT. I glanced over at my friends as we were the last ones there. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but I invited Annabeth to our Montauk weekend."

Leo let out a big gasp as Jason raised an eyebrow and Frank narrowed his eyes. He then broke into a smirk. "You like miss blondie from California." He said, closing his locker. "What? No." I said, closing mine and trying to put on a convincing face.

Apparently it didn't work. "You're so wrapped around her little finger." Jason's aid, shaking his head with a smile. "If Lauren found out she would freak." Leo said, chuckling and closing his locker. "Bad enough I heard from Piper that her and Annabeth didn't start off on the right foot." Jason said.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged. "Annabeth got freaked out because Lauren said something to her in the girls bathroom or whatever about her wanting to be your girlfriend and that she must back off or whatever. Piper told her about Lauren trying to date you and stuff." He said. I frowned.

"We did kind of have a run in in the hall the other day. I wondered why Lauren was looking at her weird." I said. Frank shoved me friendly and said, "Doesn't beat your gigantic crush on her." I protested as we went out the locker room and to lunch. "Anyway, she's coming and we're all gonna have fun." I said.

~ Line Break (One Month Later)~

I smiled as I picked up Frank and Hazel and we all drove to the last persons place, Annabeth's. They all had chucked their bags in the boot and sat in the back. I always borrowed my moms combi when we went to Montauk to fit us all. The others hadn't sat in the front as they persisted on getting us together.

I pulled up to her apartment building and Leo let out a whistle. "Got parents with money." He said. I guess she did stay somewhere fancy. I saw the doorman go inside and then come out a minute later with Annabeth.

She had a duffel bag in her right hand and her phone in the other. She was dressed in shorts, vans and a tank top and had her hair down and wayfarers on. She gave us a smile and put her bag in the boot. She joined me in the front and greeted everyone. "To Montauk we go!" Leo shouted.

I drove, aware of every movement she made next to me. Leo and Piper were arguing about her being vegetarian while the others just chatted. Annabeth was tapping her fingers on her leg and looking out the window. "You looking forward to the long weekend?" I asked. She looked up and smiled at me, making my heart race. "Pumped." She said, giving me a rockers hand signal and we both laughed.

We chatted about whatever and soon arrived at Montauk. We parked and got out, everyone grabbing their bags. I unlocked the place and everyone came in. The girls all shared the room on the right of the corridor and the guys shared one on the left.

I finished unpacking and went to relax on the porch. I leaned against the rail, taking in the scene I've seen many times. But every time I fall more in love with the view. I looked to my let as Annabeth joined me. She had her arms like mine, her forearms holding her up as she leaned onto the rail.

My skin felt like an electric current where her skin touched mine. I had to resist tucking the stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at me and gave me her smile. It took my breath away, making me forget all I knew and my mind just revolve around her.

She chuckled, looking down and asked, "What?" I shook my head. "Nothing." I said, and we looked our at the sea. "You come here a lot?" She asked. I sighed. "I wish I could come here more often. It's just a get away from all the hustle and bustle of the city, a place for me to think." I said. She sighed. "I always needed a place like this." She said under her breath, but I still heard. I decided to rather leave her, remembering that if she wanted to open up, she would.

"Well I'm sure you'll enjoy it, I always do." I said, reassuringly. She looked up with a smile. Piper called Annabeth from inside and she gave me a little sigh before disappearing inside. I decided to go check in the guys as they were taking a while.

Good thing I did, as there they were, having a huge pillow fight. Leo was successfully rooting the two guys till he hit them both, then they turned on him. So there I came, trying to be the pacemaker and save Leo from being pounded with soft pillows. What torture. I ended getting involved and lying in the ground, laughing as Leo hit me and I hit him back and so forth.

We all stopped as we heard a laugh from the door. We looked up from our positions, to see the girls all laughing at us. We straightened up, looking like nothing happened. "Ever so mature." Annabeth said, a cheeky glint in her eyes. We boys all exchanged a look and went after the girls. So there was guys against girls and pillows flying.

I hit Annabeth with a pillow and she fell to the floor, laughing. A pillow flew into the back if my head and I fell on top of her. I quickly stopped myself from falling on top of her by putting my arms out to the side. She smiled, both if us panting. I was thinking about kissing her when she flipped us over and hit me in the face with a pillow. "I win." She said, stuck her tongue out and jumped up. She ran off but I quickly caught up with her in the hall.

I grabbed her around the waist and spun her, us both laughing. I set her down again, arms around my neck and my arms around her waist. Every inch of her skin felt plastered to mine. I smiled at her and she blushed, us untangling ourselves from each other and stepping back. We joined the others in the last remains of the pillow fight.

Leo was the last person to throw a pillow. I saw it heading towards the table where a picture frame of my mom and I was, so I quickly caught it before it smashed into the table. I let out a relieved breath and dropped the pillow onto the couch. We all cleaned up the mess and sat on the couches.

"So, what are we doing for dinner?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I walked onto the beach, the early morning sun warming the granules. I was in a pair of jean shorts and I loose tank top with my blue bikini under it. Although I wasn't a huge costume owner, I was happy that this one was new. For my stupid pitiful self, I had thrown out my two costumes that I previously owned.

There was nothing wrong with them quality wise, but they held the memories I wanted to forget, the experiences I wished didn't happen. But if I hadn't experienced it I guess I wouldn't have gone through my first heartbreak and wouldn't be here with some amazing people.

I remember an old bikini I had, one of the costumes I threw out. I had been swimming at Luke's house and it was the first time he touched me since we had started dating. I'm not talking about touching my arm or face and I'm not talking about a full body pat down like a perve does.

It was the first time a guy had touched me. He had rubbed his hands up and down my back as I had my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. It had felt so good then, but when we broke up I had winced at the thought of his hands on my skin - the thought that they had been on my best friends skin too.

I sighed, crossing my arms and pulling them to my chest. It wasn't cold, but goosebumps formed as I thought if the past. I blinked away tears that threatened to fall just because he had gotten glory. What had I gotten? A broken heart and an emotional break down. And that wasn't me. I was independent, a strong young lady who could stand her ground.

At least I thought I was till he messed with my brain and my heart. I sank to my knees and sat on the ground, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my chin on my knees. I let out a bitter chuckle and shook my head, resting my forehead on my knees then resting my chin on my knees again.

How did I ever let it get this far? That I was battling myself in my head. Maybe that's all love is, an emotional battle that can either be fighting together or completely one sided. And I am so alone on this side, having let too many of his bullets penetrate to my head. I am too wounded that not even a skilled doctor could save me.

Love is stupid. I wish I never fell in love with him. I wish I never let him get in my head. I balled my fist, sand being clenched in my hand. I released it, the smooth substance falling through my fingers, just how I had felt when I had my heart ripped out my chest - my life slipping through my fingers.

I wanted so hard to cry for all my loses and- "Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice. I wiped at my eyes to hide any traces of tears that may be there. I looked up to see Percy standing over me with a concerned face. I gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

He didn't look convinced but offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up. He didn't let go of my hand. I averted my eyes from his but he guided my chin with one of his fingers gently and looked me in the eyes. I resisted the urge to flinch. Luke had once done this, a few times. But he would never do it gently. He used to force it, all five fingers.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, it's fine. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I tried for a smile and nodded. "Okay. I'm going for a walk on the beach. Want to join me?" He asked. I just held his gaze and nodded. His face softened and he ran his thumb over my cheek. He then dropped his hand and stepped back. I gave him a smile and we started walking on the beach.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. He touched my face and stuff and did something a boyfriend usually does. Honestly, I didn't know what to put it as. Was it a romantic gesture, or was it just a friendly thing? I didn't have time to think of it as he said, "Isn't the morning sunrise here just stunning?" I looked towards the sea where the sun slowly rose, pinks and purples and oranges cascading through the sky.

I smiled. "Wow." The word escaped my lips. It was truly beautiful. I know I'm moping around about my failed relationship and family but this was something I want to add to my new start. Sunrises with good company. Actually, company I was ever so aware of as he made my skin tingle and me feel hope for love again.

He smiled at me. We walked along the beach, me listening to him try explain his feeling he gets when he swims in competitions and stuff. "I know what you mean. I feel the same when I sketch a building I've been thinking of or seen. It's like a world of your own." I said. He nodded. "Yeah, just like that."

We arrived back at the house and woke the others, as we had made breakfast. I smiled as Piper and I got our towels and sunscreen and sunglasses and lay in the beach. I payed attention to Piper talking about her and Jason first meeting and how she felt before they dated.

Hazel joined and the three of us watched as the four guys dunked each other and played in the waves. I couldn't help staring at Percy, his tanned skin and black mop of wet hair and toned body and - him.

His eyes sparkled as he laughed at Leo being knocked over by a wave. He caught my glance and gave me a smile, ending in him being tackled by Frank. We laughed and the other two just talked about whatever. I just had my concentration on Percy.

The way he made my skin tingle when we touched and made me blush furiously. The way his eyes made me feel like jelly and his hair tickled my face and neck when we hugged. Every inch of him fascinated me in ways that made me feel like I had never met a guy before and made me act like one of those girls that go to an all girls school and go crazy when a guy comes on campus.

I know I'm falling for him. And I know I need to remember my past and keep cautious but aren't I supposed to be starting out fresh? And it's hard when I keep remembering him and how I was betrayed. I shook those thoughts out my head and tried to relax.

I decided to go feel the water, getting bored of just lying in the sun. I got up and walked towards the water. I stepped into the water and soon found. Percy at my side. "You like the water?" He asked. "Yeah, I was thinking of asking it out." I joked, making him laugh. He grabbed me around my waist and spun me around, making me laugh.

He tripped over something and fell into the water. I surfaced, laughing. We were waist deep in the water, my hair dripping from the water. He smiled at me, his eyes never leaving mine. He splashed me with water and I splashed him back. This carried on till we both were laughing and rubbing the salt water out our eyes. We stumbled as we lost our sight for a bit while we rubbed our eyes.

I walked backwards into his chest, his toned body being pressed to mine. I felt my skin catch fire at his touch. He was touching my skin, but it felt so much better. Neither of us were nervous at the touch of each other. It more fueled me to want his skin against mine.

He opened his eyes and we walked back to the shore where the others were talking and what not. I felt his eyes on me. And I looked at him too. Luke used to stare at me. Either in want to touch my skin and grope at me which made me uncomfortable at times. Or when he stared at me like he couldn't believe he was dating someone like me.

But it felt good when Percy stared at me. Made me feel cared for. I guess it was the look in his eyes. He never lingered on parts of my body. His eyes were usually on my face. I knew now he wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss him. But I wanted to keep this controlled and work my mind over my impulsive heart.

I soon found the sunset coming. I had a thin cardigan over my shoulders as I walked in my black tank top and my white shorts down the beach. I walked with my feet in the water. I soon just stopped and stood in the water, the liquid reaching up to my knees.

I felt someone stand next to me and didn't even have to look up to know it was Percy. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I wish we could stay longer here." He said. I forgot that tomorrow was Sunday and we would be going back home. "You were right, this is the perfect place to think." I said. He smiled down at me. We just stood there, basking in the last of the sun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning! Sorry, there was an error so couldn't upload the slats night. Just a quick reply to two reviews:**

**hproxx1999 : I think you're gonna be really excited. And don't worry, I have things planned out. ;)**

**KatieElizabethGrace : Thank you for the advice! I will try following it as best as possible :) And I know I should do more detail. It hit a blank in my mind when I started this and I just was so excited to upload more that I kind of forgot. But I'm trying! :D**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Chp 10  
Annabeth's POV

I smiled as I checked the time and went down to the lobby. Percy said he was taking me out somewhere. It was already four in the evening so I thought he might be taking me to pizza but he said to where something you usually where to the beach.

So I put on Jean shorts, a loose black tank top and my bikini under it, and wore vans. I waited outside and spotted his pickup truck. He jumped out his car and came to greet me. "Ello!" He said, giving me a hug. I smiled at him and he opened his car door for me. I got in and he closed, running to the drivers side and getting in.

We drove with the windows down, enjoying the air cooling us down in the hot weather. Us driving gave me time to sneak a glance at him. He was wearing a pair if board shorts and a t shirt that said Summer on it. He wore vans too.

His composure was laid back, his body not tense. He looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses, which sucked because I really wanted to stare into the sea of greens and blues. The eyes that looked at me with care and protection.

I watched the surroundings and soon found us slowing down and come to a halt. I got out the car and looked at the surrounding. We were at the bottom of a hill next to a lake. He brought out a cooler bag and blankets and pillows and sat in the back of his truck.** (You know the part that is open?)**

We ate some really good cheese and ham sandwiches and had blue chocolate chip cookies for dessert. We just chatted and laughed. We then walked down to the lake and stood with our feet in the water. We started splashing each other with water but we both ended up falling over and getting soaked.

I stood, knee deep in water. We both laughed and he splashed we one last time. Then we just stood there, smiling at each other. It was the first time I noticed I could see his toned body through his soaked top, and that he could probably see my body through my wet white top.

My hair dripped with water and I probably looked weird. I just chuckled and walked forward going past him and towards the car. He caught up and we sat in the back of his truck. He draped a blanket over my shoulders to dry me. I smiled down at my hands at the thought of the gesture.

I only noticed the darkness of the sky when we lay down on our backs. We looked up at the sky, the flaming balls of fire illuminating the sky. The stars cascaded across the sky, the Milky Way visible as we were out of the city and it's light pollution. The moon shone brightly, casting a glow over the lake.

"There's Arion's belt." He said, pointing out the three stars in a line. "And the southern cross." I pointed out. He looked at me and said, "You know about the stars?" I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I was taught about the stars from a young age." I said. He smiled. "Same, my dad used to come here with me and would show me the stars."

I looked up at the sky, searching for any courage that I might tell him who taught me. Mom. I missed her. I saw the star we had found once and felt my eyes start to mist a little. It was a little red star that we found while looking through a telescope. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye as it was so small, you wouldn't even say it was red. But it was. And I always found it above the southern cross.

I wiped at my eyes and sat up. Percy sat up with me and we leaned against the little window that allowed a driver to speak to someone in the back part. The blanket had fallen from my shoulders and my skin was touching his. The tingle had slowly turned to an electric shock wave that made my head go dizzy.

"I bet the sky wasn't this clear in San Fran." He joked. I just laughed, shaking my head as I had found a place just outside the city where the stars shone brightly and amazed me. But these stars did seem brighter, more cheerful, more of them out there.

"Yeah right." I joked turning my body to him with a smirk on my face. He did the same and leaned a little closer.

"Well then tell me about these stars that are better than these." He said his face was firstly mischievous but it slowly softened and we both noticed our proximity. His face was very close to mine, that if I leaned forward our noses would brush. I could pick up every color in his eyes, noticed the creases on the side of his eyes made from how many times he's smiled.

He shifted his eyes to my lips and started leaning forward. This was it. I felt my heart beat faster till it was on over drive and I was afraid he could hear it. I wondered if my lips were dry, if I'd remembered to reapply my lip balm.

I tried not to think about it. My mind just tunneled on him and this simple action. He slowly guided my face up to his with his finger. Memories of when we met up until this moment flooded through my head in the last second before I felt his soft pink lips on mine.

My thoughts of him hitting me in the face with his locker door, going out to coffee, tutoring him, ditching our friends to hand out at a pizza parlor, his romantic gesture at the beach- they disappeared and it was just us.

My exes name, my past, my family, my insecurities, my breakdowns and emotional barriers, hell, even my name just vanished out my head. It was like breaking down a wall. It just collapsed and whatever had been there was gone. And now it was just him and me alone in the back of a beat up pickup truck under the stars away from the public eye and friends and family and we were having complete bliss.

Our lips moved in sync, slow and simmering. He finally pulled away for air first, his forehead on mine still. His hand was cupping my cheek and my hand hovered between his collar bone and his cheek.

I slowly opened my eyes to be met with his beautiful clear green eyes. We both smiled and kissed again. It was slightly more heated, both of us adding to it. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, not in the real world but drifting through it.

I hit a blank and then found myself lying on my side, him on his back with a protective arm around my shoulders and my hand and head on his chest. His soft breathing tickled my neck and I felt him pull me closer.

He let out a sigh and I was afraid he was going to say something and the serenity would be disturbed. But he stayed quiet, staring at the stars. I guess I ate my words as I broke the silence. "So do we tell people? I mean, are we - is this a thing?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach and gesturing between us as I talked. Me and my stupid always moving my hands when I talk thing.

He smiled. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek, running his finger of my cheek. "One, were definitely a thing. I mean- if you want to be others wise it's cool and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Two?" I mumbled against his lips. He looked up at the sky again and shrugged.

"Do you want people to know? We could maybe just tell our friends and hope nothing gets leaked. Or just not tell anyone and be that secretive couple." He said, making his voice mysterious at the end, making me laugh.

"I dunno, I don't know if I would be able to not kiss you when I see you in the morning at school, not kiss you when were out of fear of being seen, leaving it to you only kissing me when you drop me off at my place. And that's with our friends knowing." I said. He just laughed.

"I wondered why you were so quiet the past ten minutes. It's because you've been mapping this out and over thinking it." He said, then flipped so I was on my back and he was lying next to me, looking down at me.

"I say we just live in the moment right now. It's Friday, we have the rest of the weekend to figure stuff out." He said, doing that rubbing my cheek with his thumb thing before leaning down and closing the gap between us.

I smiled into the kiss. I returned his kiss with an open mouthed kiss. He returned it and then pulled away. We switched positions and resumed lying in the old position. His breathing pattern righted again and I found the soothing sound of his breath making me drift off.

~ Line Break ~

I awoke to soft sunlight filtering through the trees. A sleeping Percy lay next to me. I rubbed my eyes and tried to remember last night. I sighed as I starting to wake up and registered we had just fallen asleep. After kissing. A few times. And possibly started dating and have to figure out what we want to do.

I yawned and leaned over, checking my phone. It was six fifteen in the morning. I sighed and tried to imagine the English paper I had to finish. Bad enough I was dyslexic.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned to see Percy leaning on his elbow and rubbing his eyes. "You okay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I leaned over and captured his lips in mine. He quickly responded, kissing me back.

He pulled away and checked the time. "Shit." He muttered under his breath, getting his phone out and reading something. "Is something wrong?" I asked, afraid I had messed up some plan he had for today.

He looked up and gave me a quick smile before typing at his phone. "Yeah, I just forgot to tell mom I might be staying at Nico's or Jason's for the night." He said. I frowned.

"But you weren't there." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He raised an eyebrow at me with the traces of a smirk lifting at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I just say to my mom 'sorry mom, fell asleep with Annabeth in my truck. By the way she's my girlfriend now. What did you have for supper?'" He joked, making me blush as I realized how his mom would read it. "At Jason's you were." I said, making him laugh.

"And also I forgot I had a swim practice at eight. So if you don't mind, we kind if have to go." He said. I nodded and we both started moving, collecting the blankets and pillows and whatever else and packing it away before getting in the two front seats and driving back the way we came.

He dropped me off at my place, giving me a kiss before I hopped out his car and walked to the front door. The doorman was sitting on the front couch with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. He raised an eyebrow at me with a suspecting smile on his face. It just made me blush and rush to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11  
Percy's POV

I ran into school, hoping I wasn't late. When I got into the indoor pool area, I saw the other guys just chatting. They all looked my way as I walked towards them. "Sorry I'm late." I said, catching my breath as I pulled my top off.

"I tried calling your house and your mom picked up, she said you were out." Randy said. I had my back to them but I knew their faces. Randy had freckles and reddish brown hair, green eyes and was the joker in the swim team. Ryan, blonde and blue eyed, very smart too.

Mike, brown hair and brownish green eyes, the youngest member not he team as he had only just turned sixteen and the rest of us were or were turning eighteen. And lastly Jack, blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, the ladies man of the group.

"Yeah, I was." I said. I don't know if I heard the others snicker or what. "She also said you were out on a date." He said. I stopped mid way in taking my opine out my pocket to put in my bag. "Who is she?" Ryan asked, giving me a cheeky grin as he sat on the bleacher next to my bag that I was putting stuff into.

Mike sat on the other side of my bag and said, "Funny that, him sneaking out and still not home at ten thirty. Or answering texts and phone calls." I turned to walk towards the pool, pushing past Randy. "Was it Lauren?" Randy asked. "Ew, no. He doesn't like her." Ryan said.

They all started guessing while I just sat on the podium, waiting for them to shut up so we could start the practice. Suddenly Jack gave a chuckle. "I know, it was that Annabeth Chase." The guys all turned to me and I tried really hard to keep a poker face but I was afraid they were already convinced. They all rushed up to the podium and Mike said, "It was her, wasn't it."

When I didn't answer and I guess my poker face dropped they all hollered and did whatever to just celebrate them figuring it out. "Hey." I said, calling attention. They all stood straight and I stood. I kept my voice low.

"You can't tell anyone." I said, looking them in the eyes. Jack looked like he had just been zapped and had no energy. They sighed except for Randy. He just stood their, smirking.

"You guys kissed, didn't you." He said. I opened my mouth to deny it but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and rubbed the back of my neck. They all hollered again and I said, "Quiet!" They took their positions again and were all smirking. Ryan crossed his arms and said, "You can't just let us know and not tell us how it panned out!"

I just stood there with my mouth open ready to object, but they all just smirked and crossed their arms. I shook my head and sat not he podium. "You guys are such girls." I muttered, making them smile. I looked at them. "You really want to know what we did last night. Mike pulled a face.

"You make it sound like you did stuff you shouldn't have." He said. "Did you? Did you do something inappropriate? I know, you slept together-" he said and slapped him on the arm. "Dude, seriously. Shut. Up." He smirked and said, "Only if you tell."

So I ended up explaining about kissing in the back of the truck and falling asleep. They stood their wide wounded and gaping as I sat back in the podium and raised an eyebrow waiting for a comment. "Go on. Tell me you think it's whatever and stuff." I said.

Randy was the first to unfreeze. He smiled and gave me a little shove. "Oh my gosh, that story is gonna go through the school like wildfire." He said, all jumpy.

"You can't tell anyone." I said. He frowned. "But it's such a cool story!" He protested. I looked him in the eyes and he sighed.

"It was a personal matter. No one was supposed to know. She went through a bad breakup a last year and wants to take it slow so please don't tell." I said, looking at the guys. They all sighed and nodded, promising they wouldn't tell.

"That is a very interesting story Mr. Jackson." A voice said, and we all froze. Uh oh. "I'm trying to figure out if I should phone your parents." Said Principal Dionysus, Mr D for short.

"Um, I was going to tell my parents after swimming practice so you don't have to." I said, trying to keep from my principal embarrassing me and possibly getting me grounded.

"It's not your parents I'm worried about. It's her parents. Her dad told me to make sure she stays out of trouble, but fancy him hearing that his daughter is dating a guy he probably doesn't even know." Mr D said, and I felt my brain go on over drive.

"Sir, you can't tell her parents. She already doesn't have a good relationship with her parents and I don't think she would want to be called by her dad to get shouted at or something." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mr Jackson, someone has to be punished." He said.

"But why sir? It was a personal matter outside of school-" I started.

"And it's being discussed in school. If you two had done something stupid and she had ended up pregnant, this school would get a bad name, she would have more family issues anyway and you would be expelled." He said. I cringed when he suggested the us sleeping together part.

I sighed and thought. "I'll take whatever punishment if you don't call our parents. " I said. He thought for a moment. "Very well, meet me in my office Monday morning so I can tell you your punishment." He said.

He left, closing the door behind him. "And that's why we freaking shut up when the captain tells you so." I said, pushing past them and standing on the podium. They silently got onto podiums and we started our laps.

I managed to cool off and didn't feel angry when we had finished. At the end we all got out and went to change in the locker room. They were all quiet for a bit, and I found a note that had fallen out my pocket and was in my locker.

I smiled as I read it. It was when Annabeth sneaked a note in my locker, saying she wouldn't see me after lunch but wanted to go for pizza after school. I smiled and put it in my bag. I grabbed my shirt and turned. The other guys seemed finished and Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry we got you in trouble with Mr D." He said, sheepishly.

I shook it off and pulled my shirt on. "It's fine. It's not like he can do anything terrible. Just maybe add it to my list of 'things Mr Jackson did to break rules in high school'." I said, making them chuckle. I gave them a smile and we all walked out. We went our separate ways and I decided to go pop around at Annabeth's place so we could talk stuff through.

~ Line Break ~  
Annabeth's POV

I had just gotten dressed from coming out the shower when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and ran my fingers through my wet hair, going to answer it. I was surprised when I was met by my frantic looking friends. Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank all let out a sigh if relief and Piper crossed her arms.

"Happy we don't have to file for a kidnapping, murder or suicide case for our friend that disappeared for fourteen hours." Piper said, sounding relieved yet slightly angry. I opened the door and let them in.

They all stood on the other side of my kitchen island as I got out mugs to make coffee. "What are you talking about Pipes?" I asked, switching the kettle and turning to them.

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I phoned your apartment phone just after four, you don't answer. I suspect you were maybe showering or in the bathroom. I phone at five and still no answer. So I call your phone, says you are busy. Send you messages and you didn't freaking answer."

I turn and start spooning the sugar and coffee. "Okay, so I call the others. They don't know where you are. Said they last spoke at lunch time and didn't see you afterwards." She said. I sigh as I turn and hand out mugs of coffee. "What was so important that you had to get hold of me?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter as I look at them. They had all taken a seat on the counter chairs.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping or whatever with me today?" She said, sounding like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes and let out a groan. "But the question still on my mind, where the hell were you?" She said, in a tone that was still slightly mad, but half jokingly too.

"I was out." I said, shrugging. Leo scoffed. "Yeah, you were out. You don't say." He said, jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him and took a sip if my coffee.

"Annabeth, please tell me what happened. I was really worried. What if you were jumped and possibly injured and I didn't know that was the reason you weren't answering." Piper said, and I started to see she was maybe more panicked than I expected.

I sighed and put down my mug. "I was out with Percy. We were busy doing stuff that I never checked my phone, which was on silent." I said. Hazel choked on her coffee while the others gaped at me and Frank helped Hazel by patting her back.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you were out all night last night with our good friend Mr Jackson and you didn't tell me he asked you out on a date?" Piper asked, her voice half cross half excited.

Jason shook his head to get out his daze and said, "So that's why he didn't answer his phone and you didn't either. You two sneaky ones were out on a date!" He grinned as I blushed deep red.

"Did you, you know, kiss or something?" Piper asked. The others looked like they wanted to hit her for asking the question but they all looked at me. I let out a silent prayer as I was saved by my front door ringing.

I got up and went to the door. I opened it to see a wet haired Percy with a smile and his swim stuff. He leaned down and cupped my cheek, kissing me. I quickly remembered the others were there when Leo said, "Well nothing answers our question clearer."

Percy pulled away and gaped at the others at the table. He then frowned and looked down at me. He slowly walked in with a frown, setting his bag down. I closed the door and leaned against it, lightly resting my head on the door before turning back to them.

I opened my mouth but closed it when I saw all them plus Percy looking expectantly. "Well you see, it technically wasn't a date. We kind of just-" I started but Percy scoffed. "Wasn't a date? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. "You didn't enjoy it?" He asked.

I groaned and he let out a chuckle. "Ouch." He said, a hint of hurt in it. "No, I mean. I did enjoy it, a lot. I mean, I came away with a boyfriend, isn't that a plus?" He raised his eyebrow and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "That came out wrong." I moaned.

"Okay, so you go out, on a date, kiss him, end up dating, and you still don't tell me? What kind of friend is that?" Piper asked, throwing her hands up dramatically. I had no comeback so said, "Technically he kissed me."

Percy raised his eyebrow and said, "And you kissed back and we slept in the back of the truck. How-" his sentence was cut when they all gasped. "You two-" Frank started but didn't have to finish his sentence. I went deep red and Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

"No! We just fell asleep!" We both said in unison. They all nodded trying to process it all. I looked at Percy. "You couldn't have said that better." I said, a bit annoyed that he didn't help explain with me.

"Well I already had to deal with telling people today which ended in me getting punished by Mr D." He muttered and then bit his lip. I gaped at him, furrowing my eyebrows. "What happened to talking things through this weekend?" I asked.

"Well honestly we were kind if planning in not telling anyone but when Randy phone my house to say we would start a little later my mom answered saying I was out on a date and they guessed who it was and - wait, I saved you from the principal calling your dad, don't get mad at me!" He said.

"He was gonna what?" I asked, shocked. "Wait, so you were planning on not telling us? And even his mom knew you were out on a date?" Piper asked. "Piper!" Everyone said, as she kept going on about me not telling her. She shut up and let us continue.

"So he's going to call my dad? You know what that'll mean? He-" I started but Percy said, "You two would have a worse relationship? I know, I think about these things." I frowned. "I was going to say me having to go back home." I said. His face slacked.

"Well he's not telling anyone, and you're not punished." Percy said, running his fingers through his wet hair. I let out a sigh. "So what did he do?" I asked.

He looked down at his feet and said, "I said that I would take the punishment If he didn't call your dad. So I'm going to his office on Monday morning to get my slip for whatever I have to do as punishment."

I just stood there looking at him. He shrugged and said, "isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Make sure my girlfriend is out of trouble?" I looked down and he said, "I'll explain more later."

I went back to the kitchen and got my coffee. "Well congrats! On you're getting together!" Leo said, happily. The others chimed in. I had to smile, them being so supportive of it.

They just chatted and had their coffee than left. Percy looked at me from where he was still at by the wall, his arms crossed. I went to him and asked, "Please tell me what happened and how he found out."

He explained about the guys confronting him and them talking really loud and Mr D over hearing. "But why does he have to punish you for something that happened out of school?" I asked. He sighed.

"He said that if we had done something stupid and you ended up pregnant, it would've given the school a bad name, you would be in more trouble with your dad and I would be expelled." He explained, looking kind of irritated about the whole thing.

I rubbed my face with my hands, feeling really bad that I had gone off on him while he had accepted punishment just to help me. "Hey, it's fine. I'll probably just have Saturday detention or something next week." He said, lifting my chin and giving me a smile. I returned it and he leaned down, kissing me.

I kissed back, open mouthed. He returned it and it started to get heated. I cupped his cheek and kissed him, him cupping my cheek and pulling my face to his. We ended up with me with my back against the wall and my free hand on his chest.

We pulled away, breathing heavily and looking each other in the eyes. We both smiled and stood up properly, me removing my hand from his chest and him taking his hand off the small of my back to rest on my hip. "So, let's get things sorted."


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I walked down the pavement from my apartment towards the park. The sky was grey, thunderstorms getting ready to roll in in a few hours. And I wasn't in a good mood.

Us dating went viral through some kind of leak that we didn't know I about. I was fine till Lauren kept bugging me and saying mean things and stuff. And it was March third. The day my mom died. I had tried so hard to not think about it.

It was five years today. Five years. My mother died five years ago, leaving me to survive with my dad's apologies and Helen trying to be a good mom. But she wasn't mine. I wanted my mom, not my dad's wife that payed attention to their two kids so much and made me feel uncomfortable and unwanted despite how she tried to convince me she could be my new mom.

So I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I didn't want to talk with my friends, despite them inviting me to dinner at the pizza parlor down the road. I just needed me time. I finally got to the park and walked down the path. Not many people were out due to the weather, so I was left alone to my own thoughts as I looked down at the ground.

That's when I walked into someone. I looked up, apologizing, when I shut up. I gaped at the auburn haired, green eyed girl in front of me. "Annabeth." The name escaped her lips. I unfroze from my shock and asked, "What are you doing here?"

She frowned. "I'm down for my aunts wedding. I was actually hoping I might be able to bump into you so we could talk." She said. I shook my head and was going to walk past her when she stopped me and said, "Please."

I shook my head. "I have nothing to say to you." I said. She sighed and fiddled with her sling bag. I avoided my eyes, tried not to look at her.

"Um, a family adopted the baby." She said. Something inside me triggered and I looked her in the eyes. She bit her lip, worried of what I would say. She put her baby up for adoption?

"What is that? I can't believe you!" I said. "You know I wouldn't have been able to raise the baby at my age." She protested. I moved my hands around in front of me angrily as I thought of what to say.

"Well that's why you don't sleep with you're best friends boyfriend of two freaking years!" I said, and she pulled back, looking hurt. "Because you sleep with someone and you think you're gonna be fine but you fall pregnant and he leaves and you're best friend hates you for it. Because you are only supposed to sleep with someone if you love them and are married and want kids, not to fool around and have a baby you don't want!" I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Because that was you? The girl who was born because her parents slept together in a motel and found out they were having you but didn't want to get married?" She retorted. I pulled back.

"Oh, that's cold. I'm sorry I couldn't be like you who's parents are perfect and you have a brother studying medicine and another serving for the army. And you so don't see that because you are too interested in my boyfriend when I dreamed to have a family like yours that you didn't want!" I shouted.

She looked at me and I looked back, showing my hurt. I pushed past her but she said, "Don't just do that. Walk away from everything because two people messed it up. You walked away from your home. Now you're walking away from your past because you're too much of a coward to face it."

I stopped and turned back to her. I felt the tears prick at my eyes, but I ignored them. "I didn't know till three weeks after when you're symptoms started. And he had touched me and I thought it felt good. But every night I pictured his hands on you and I wondered how I could ever have looked him in the eyes and told him I loved him in those three weeks."

"All because he was drunk and looking for someone who actually was willing to do something inappropriate. And it turned out to be the person I thought I could trust with my life." I said. She faltered and I saw the guilt coming back in her eyes.

"And I could never drive to the Mall on the other side of town because I was so scared of experiencing what happened with my mom. And I trusted you when I told you about it and you were the only person who didn't see me weird because my parent was dead. And she's dead because someone was under the influence. And I was left an emotional wreck because of my boyfriend under the influence and my friend who stayed disloyal to me."

"And I'm trying so hard to get back to who I was. I even have a new boyfriend, completely different from Luke. And they don't know any of this because I'm afraid they will see me different and I'll be left exactly how I was when I left home. So yes, I'm a coward." I said, the tears silently falling down my cheeks.

I turned my head to the left when I noticed people sitting on a bench there. I felt a really big shock to my system as I saw Percy and my other friends there. Percy was on his feet, his eyebrows furrowed. I wiped at my eyes and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Annabeth-" Rachael tried but I put my hand up, walking backwards. "Don't, you said enough thank you." I turned around and started walking, avoiding the whole situation. I wanted so bad to get swallowed by a hole.

That's when I heard someone coming and heard Percy calling my name. I stopped and turned to him. I thought he might be angry so I said, "I know I should have told you. But I can't do this right now. I'm so sorry."

He tried to put a hand out to touch my arm but I said, "Please don't, I just need to be on my own right now." And I turned away from him and walked.

Percy's POV

I started piecing it together. As I watched her walk away, I felt my heart break for her. I turned back and walked towards the scene. The girl she had been talking to had started to cry and sat on the bench we had been on. She stood when I came back.

"Who are you?" Piper asked. "I'm Annabeth's old friend, Rachael." She said, then wiped at her eyes, still crying. "Are you her boyfriend?" She asked, turning to me. I opened my mouth but I still hadn't found my voice yet so nodded.

"I need you to tell her I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted the affection so bad that I broke my best friends trust. And I regret it so much. Please, I know she might seem mixed up right now but you can't leave her side. She needs help and I wish I had been there more for her when she needed it. Promise me you won't leave her the way she is." She said.

I nodded, my eyebrows still furrowed. She nodded and said, "Thank you." She then walked away. I stood there, not knowing what to do. "Ann." Hazel said, her voice breaking.

~ Line Break ~  
Sunday

I knocked on Annabeth's door and she opened it, standing with the door half closed and her in the open slot. She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing them. "Percy, I can't-" she started, but I said, "Annabeth. I'm here for you. You can talk to me about it. I just want to help."

She was quiet for a moment then opened the door wider, letting me in. I took my shoes off at the front and we sat on her double couch. I sat, waiting, prepared to wait as long as it could till she wanted to talk.

"About the ex." She said. I took her hand in mine and gave it an encouraging squeeze, telling her I was there to listen to her. "How do you tell someone to their face you love them when you just slept with their best friend?" She asked.

She let out a breath. "I tried telling myself so many times that it didn't happen, that it was all just a dream and I would wake up any minute. But I stood their, looking at them both as they told me what happened. And listened to him tell me it was better than anything we had ever experienced together and she hadn't said anything."

She rested her head on my shoulder and I felt the wetness from her cheeks seep through my shirt. "I wasn't good enough. I never was. And he used to tell me things he didn't mean. And I knew when he did mean things. When he said I was boring because I wanted to study instead of going to his place. Saying I was all used when he suggested the next step and I turned him down. And when I had asked him about our relationship on that last day, he had said I was only fun for a while. Then I became the toy that was overused."

I pulled her to my chest as she silently cried. I thought about it, letting it sink in and also knowing things I wish weren't true but knew they were. We were quiet for a while before she was ready to speak of her family.

"I remembering drifting in and out of consciousness. And I saw her, lifeless next to me. And I called her name and she didn't say anything. And I couldn't feel my left arm for a while after that. And I remembered as they put me on a stretcher to put me in the ambulance, the sound of them cutting her out the car as the whole left side was smashed in." She said.

I felt my throat go sore, thinking of what she said. "And the drunk guy had a few cuts and scrapes, survived. Yet my mom died." She said. She took a shaky breath. "People hear you're dyslexic, and they stare. You're mom dies, and they stare. You're boyfriend cheats on you, and they stare. Of course all Hill could say about it was how she had to spend senior year with the freak around."

I clenched my jaw, wishing I could hurt all the people that had hurt her. "And when I told my dad and Helen I wanted to move, my dad had said that Helen was my new mom so I must stop pushing her away because my mom was dead. He said it just like that, to my face. And it hurt so bad." She said.

I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, thinking of all she had told me. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, making her just shake her head in my side.

"I was afraid you might be no different to the people back in Frisco." She said. I pulled her close and stayed quiet. She let out a chuckle and wiped her eyes. "I must sound so pathetic, I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her eyes and standing.

I stood and took her hands in mine. "I'm here for you. And you're not pathetic." I said. She shook her head and took her hands out of mine. She looked up into my eyes and took a step back. I furrowed my eyebrows, not sure why she was resisting my help.

"I think it's better if we separate for a while. I need to get my head wrapped around some thing's." She said. I felt my heart break a little. "What? I can help you. We, uh, I could-" but she shook her head and rested her hand on my arm.

"Everyone has tried to help. But I need to do this on my own." She said. I looked down. Ouch. "Okay." I said. I walked to the front and put on my shoes. She came and put her hand on my arm. "Percy, don't take this the wrong way. Please." She said.

I looked down at her. "I should go. But thank you, for trusting me enough to let me listen." I said. I opened the door and closed it behind me, took a deep breath and walked down the hall.

* * *

**Dramatic chappie! Please review and tell me what you think ;)**

**-Sammy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chp 13  
Annabeth's POV  
10 Months Later**

I chuckled as I put on my clothes that were assigned to working at the pizza place down the road from NYU. Jen laughed and propped her head on her hand as she leaned on her elbow and lay on the couch. "This was the best deal I have ever made." She said, smiling to herself. Her brown hair fell across her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled as she watched me put on the waitress outfit again.

Kelly and Bree tried to be supportive of it. "Don't worry, I think you look really cute!" Bree said, smiling as she fixed my fringe. I still don't know how she always got her hair perfect. She was blonde and had brown eyes, always being positive.

"Only two more weeks of working there. And then you get two hundred dollars and her accepting Marty's date. And you never know, you might meet a really cute guy there!" Kelly said, her lover girl side coming out. It suited her though. She was petite, sleek black hair and greenish eyes.

"Yeah, because I've always been great at relationships." I muttered, grabbing my jacket and my sling purse. I out my phone in it and Kelly sighed. "You never know. I've always seemed to find love in the most unexpected places." She said, ending up with a pillow to the face by Jen.

"Please, love sucks and guys suck. I'm surprised you haven't had your heart broken. I guess then you wouldn't be so lovey dovey." Jen said, making me laugh and turn at the door.

"I'm with you on that. If I didn't hate you so much for making me do this, I might actually consider you a friend." I joked, then left the dorm, ready to go to my stupid job yet again.

Don't even ask how it happened, we all went out for a drink to get to know each other, in get betted by Jen to do a waitress job for a month in exchange for her giving me two hundred dollars and her accepting poor Marty's date.

I mean, the guy was studying medicine! And he was decent and quite polite. And she said he was so unsuited for her because she was loud and boisterous and fun and was studying the arts. Which I thought made them perfect for each other. Opposites attract, right?

He was really into her too! He even sent her flowers and a note, and came to the dorm in person and asked her to go out for dinner with him. And she turned away from a tall, brown haired blue eyed genius with a smirk on her face, just closed the door on him with a simple 'nope'.

I reached the pizza place and went in. Larry, the old cleaner, was sweeping the floor. He looked up and gave me a smile. "Top of the morning to you, ma'am." He said, lifting his little barrette type hat and then carried on sweeping.

"Morning Larry." I said, smiling at him then walking to the back by the little staff's locker room. I went in and saw Marly, Finn and Liam already there. Finn was shirtless, searching for his top in his bag, Marly was chatting to Liam, who got distracted when I came in.

Finn, dirty blonde haired guy that is an ex footballer and finds himself quite a ladies man. Marly, pretty brown haired girl with dark blue eyes, very cheerful and always trying to make my job seem nicer than it felt. Liam, quite attractive and blonde, studying biology. He had asked me out but I had politely said I was really busy. Honestly, I liked him only as a friend.

"Hey Ann! How you doing?" Marly said. I gave her a smile and went to my locker, just next to hers. I opened it with a sigh and put my bag in it.

"I walked into a door, hit my leg on the edge if a table, almost got whacked in the head by a baseball bat and worked late last night. I'm feeling just fine." I said, sarcastically.

They chuckled and she patted my arm. "Don't worry. I'm sure today will be better." She said. I shook my head and looked at her, taking off my jacket.

"I appreciate the encouragement but I'll be lucky if I survive the rest of this month working here and my studies and my stressed out brain and everything else." I said. She frowned.

Finn decided to pipe up. "First if all, the job isn't that bad. I mean, you're working with the three of us. We're freaking amazing!" He said, making us all chuckle. "And if you hate it, why are you working here?"

I sighed and said, "I don't hate it, I just have other things in my mind. And because I made a stupid bet with my dorm mate that is going to get me two hundred dollars and help my friend Marty who Jen is going to have to accept a date from if I survive the rest of the month working here to keep up her side of the bet."

Liam gave me a smile. "Varsity bets, always inappropriate and embarrassing. Last year I had to run through the girls lounging room in my underwear with the rest if the new guys. And that was just for initiation." He said, making us laugh.

We walked to the front area and the two guys that usually clean up the dishes were coming in. I sighed as I didn't like them. Brett and Gary, sixteen years old and really rude guys who didn't have respect for elders and wanted to hook up with any girl they could find.

They laughed at Larry and said, "Old man still cleaning, looks like it's taking you a million years to do one inch of the floor." Gary then knocked the broom out Larry's hand and Brett pushed his hat off his head. That was too far.

"Hey, stop it." I said, stepping for award and standing between them and Larry. Gary gave me a sly smirk and said, "So I'm free tonight. If you're chilled out you can come to my place and-" he started but I cut him off.

"Excuse me but don't talk to me like that. And don't be rude to your elders. Apologize." I said, sternly. Brett grabbed for my butt but Liam stepped forward and pulled him back, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Hey, she said apologize." He said, angrily. The guy winced as Liam pushed his arm further. "Okay, I'm sorry." He let go of his arm and Brett and Gary stalked off to the kitchen.

I leaned down and picked up his hat and broom. I handed it to him and he gave me a smile. "Thank you my darling. But why are you so nice to me?" He asked. He reminded me of an old man that I had helped at a library once. He was a bit blind in the one eye but I used to help him find his book he wanted and used to read it in a few days with his one good eye.

I gave him back a smile. "Because I know what it's like to be pushed around." I said. He gave me a smile and patted my arm. "You don't have to be so nice to this old man, I'm not a well known person, just ordinary me." He said.

I chuckled. "Why be mean, then I'm no better then Gary or Brett. Not like I'm a great person either." I said. He smiled and patted my hand then went back to his job. I turned to see the other three I worked with looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at them and grabbed a cloth, going to one of the booths to wipe down the tables. They grabbed cloths too and started wiping down tables. "Annabeth, do you mind me asking a personal question?" Marly asked. I finished wiping a table and went to her. "I can't imagine you the type of person to be bullied at high school. Why did they bully you?" She asked.

I smiled at her helped Finn with the bigger booth he was working on. "I was teased because I was dyslexic." I said. Liam frowned.

"But that's just stupid. What makes them so special?" He said, his protective 'I like you and want to stick up for you' side coming out again.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was thirteen. And just before my seventeenth birthday I found out my boyfriend slept with my best friend. And then people regard you as useless as you get cheated on by a guy you dated for two years." I said.

They looked at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked-" Marly started but I chuckled. "It's okay. You forget I'm not a little girl. We're the same age. I learn to live with it." I said.

Finn sighed and said, "I made a mistake once. I kissed my best friends girlfriend after a game. He was so mad at me. I guess I was stupid and so caught up in being on the football team and being a jock that I forgot about trust."

I smiled at him. "I was pretty upset when I found out about them. I said some things I shouldn't have to my friend. Because despite her breaking our trust, I found her again after getting things straight in my head. And I forgave her. And she cried. She said she didn't deserve my forgiveness, but if it had been me I wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt." I said.

Marly smiled at me. "You're such a nice person. I wish I had you around when I was at high school. I had a similar thing with getting caught up in wanting to be popular at school, but forgot my friend since I was eight. And then she had knocked over a can of paint and I just assumed she was trying to push me out from being the queen bee."

"I had shouted at her for an accident, in front of every one." She said, and shook her head. "I didn't know that in the two months of me getting caught up in popularity, she was struggling with her parents getting divorced. And she became so closed up, dropping to a person with no friends. But I guess I never really was a friend, I was more of a fake."

I shook my head and said, "But look, you've changed so much to the person you just described. You're like a freaking world peace and no wars type of person. You make me smile every time I come to work." I said, nudging her and she chuckled. "I guess so." She said.

I looked up to see Liam staring contently out the window. "Um, my brother was always getting sick, and he seemed pretty wimpy because he didn't want to get hurt or anything. And the people at school teased him, and I started to as well." He said.

"The one day when my friends and I went to celebrate our winning the baseball season, I brought him with just because I had to baby sit as my parents were out if town. One of the guys said something. and he got mad and took the keys to my bike and ride off. He got hit by a car, was dead on impact."

I felt my heart pain for him, knowing how it felt to lose someone. He looked at me. "How did you feel? When you found out you mom died?" He asked.

I felt my throat pain a bit but swallowed it down. "I was actually in the car at the time. We were hit from the drivers side. She died on impact." I said. I wiped my nose and continued wiping the table. "I felt like I was dying inside. I felt guilty. Probably because I had fought with her the week before about something as stupid as her working instead of spending time with me."

He nodded. "The people didn't tease after the incident. They just pretended they had never teased him and acted like he wasn't dead." He said, hooking his cloth to his waiters apron thing. The other two looked at me and I signaled I wanted to talk to him.

They went off to clean the tables that usually stood in the middle of the room. I went to him and put a hand on his arm. He looked at me and stopped wiping the table.

"You feel guilty. And I know how hard it is. And it sucks. But you have to imagine him being so proud of you. He was so proud that he had this brother that thought of him every day. Some siblings hate each other. Surely you two had to get on." I said.

He looked down at the table and said, "There was this one time, about two weeks before he died. We were sitting out by this lake and he told me there was a girl he liked and he asked her to join him for a movie but she said no because he was the school wimp."

He smiled and said, "I told him that no girl was worth it. Told him he would date a girl some day and the other girl would wish she had accepted his date. And he surprised me by giving me a hug. And he said how he sometimes didn't like me much because I teased him. But he knew I loved him and he loved me too."

I smiled down at my hands and thought of my two step brothers. "He knew you loved him. So don't feel guilty. Because he forgives you, loves you despite what you teased him about." He smiled and nodded, looking up at me.

He nudged my shoulder with his and said, "You're such a feel good person." We both laughed and went to help the others move the tables and chairs to their usual spots.

As we went to wash our hands before serving, I pulled Liam aside and said, "I wanted to thank you, for sticking up for me when Brett-" I trailed off but he knew what I meant. He smiled and said, "No problem. Anytime."

I asked Larry, while he was leaving, if I could buy him a cup of coffee or tea. He had smiled and accepted, sitting at one of the tables with a news lap are and his drink. A few people came in for breakfast, and I always checked on Larry if he wanted a top up of coffee.

He stuck around the day, helping if someone spilt something or knocked over food. I grabbed my pen and pad as I went to a booth with people that had just come on and were reading over their menu. "Hello, I'm Annabeth and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you any drinks?" I asked, fiddling with my notepad by getting a new page then looking up.

I was met by these sea green eyes I knew ever so well. "Annabeth? How lovely to see you!" Sally said, standing and giving me a hug. I was stunned, beyond words. I greeted Paul and looked over at Percy. "Annabeth." He said, smiling and giving me a nod. I returned the smile and said, "Lovely to see you again."

"I missed having you around, how have you been?" Sally asked. I smiled. "Great, thank you, and you?" I asked. She waved it off. "Same old same old. But when Percy left in was a puddle of tears at the airport. Everyone looked at us funny as I cried over my little boy leaving for university."

I laughed as Percy said it was embarrassing and she said it was just a mom thing. "And how is NYU?" Paul asked. I sighed. "Fine, but busy. Juggling between studies and working here." I said.

Sally chuckled and said, "I didn't think you would take a job as a waitress." I laughed. "It was kind of a bet, me working here for a month in exchange for two hundred dollars and my dorm mate accepting my friend, Marty's, offer for a date." I explained. They laughed.

"Oh, sorry. Drinks?" I asked. I took down their order and went to get it. Finn and Larry were there, Finn adding something to someone's tab and Larry wiping down the counter.

"Who's the young lad at the table?" Larry asked, making me chuckle. "I think he quite likes you." Larry said. I shook my head. "And what makes you think that?" I asked. He smiled at me. "The way he looks at you. The same way I looked at my wife when we were dating. You don't happen to have a secret lad at your side and not have told this old man?" He asked.

Finn and I chuckled. "He's an old boyfriend, isn't he?" Finn asked. I smiled. "Yeah, we separated in senior year because I wanted to get my head together as I was pretty mixed up. I guess I was kind of late to ask if he wanted to get back together as next thing he was off to varsity in Miami for his swimming scholarship." I said.

I was about to put the drinks on a tray when Larry said, "You only need to look at the way he looks at you to know you still love each other." I gave him a smile and carried the tray to their table.

I set down their drinks and asked, "Can I get you anything to eat?" Sally looked at Paul then said, "We were going to but Paul and I decided that we shouldn't spoil our dinner. We're having a special guest around."

I nodded. "And that special guest is you, so don't you eat a big lunch either." Sally said, giving me her warm smile. I let out a little laugh.

"Oh, I have studies and I'm busy till six. I don't know if I'd be able to come. And Percy's down, I'm sure you'd all like to catch up." I said, feeling odd to be asked to go have dinner with my ex in the same room.

"Well if you change your mind, send me a message." Sally said, passing me a piece if paper with her number. I smiled and went off. I thought about it. Around three, the place was empty, the dinner rush coming in another two to three hours when other waiters come in.

I let out a sigh and joined the others at the counter. Marly had a big grin in her face, as well as Finn and Larry came over, passing me a note. "The young lad gave this to me before leaving. Asked me to give it to you when your not busy." He said.

I looked at him before unfolding the note. It had Sally and Paul's old house address and he had written, : Be here at six thirty, looking forward to seeing you.

"Well? Are you going to go?" Marly asked, all jumpy. I let out a laugh. "You read the note?" I asked. She shrugged. "Larry did first, then he showed us three." I shook my head with a smile and put the piece if paper in my apron pocket.

"He said if you said no, I was to tell you that his mom would be making blue chocolate chip cookies for dessert." Larry said, giving me a warm smile. I laughed and looked at my hands.

"I think you should go, if he's so eager on seeing you, why break his little heart if you don't go?" Finn said, giving me a puppy dog face. I laughed again, throwing a napkin at him.

We all turned to the door as the jiggle of bells, the sign if someone coming in, jingled. There came a familiar black haired guy, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "Sally's famous cookies if I said no? Really?" I asked, chuckling.

He laughed back and said, "It seemed a pretty good deal to me." I smiled at him and glanced at the four, listening eagerly at the counter. They all grabbed a seat behind the counter and made out that they were doing something else.

I sighed and he pulled me to sit at a booth with him. I looked at him, my arms crossed. He smiled at me, looking like he wasn't going anywhere with no for an answer. "Say yes, we can talk. Maybe catch up a bit." He said.

"I'm really busy, maybe we could talk some other time." I said, trying to get out of it. "Tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head. "I have classes." He opened his mouth to say the next day but I said, "And I'm working Thursday too. And Friday classes and weekend is my free time to relax and have me time."

He sighed. "You could have me time still, but with me there too?" He suggested, making me laugh. He looked at the time on the wall and said, "I'm meeting up with Leo, Jason and Frank in ten minutes. But I'm going to have to be late if you don't say yes."

I shook my head and I heard Larry say from behind the counter, "Just say yes!" I laughed as Percy grinned and said, "Thank you!" I looked at him. "Percy." I said.

I lowered my voice so only he could hear, and said, "When we separated, I felt really bad. And I don't know if you're mom told you, but I saw her in the shops. It was a week after we split. She didn't know about the split yet. What if she brings our breakup up in conversation at the table? All three pairs of eyes would be on me because I was the one who suggested the split."

He looked down at his hands the back to me. "Mom misses you. Her and Paul. I miss you." He said. I looked him in the eyes, remembering how it felt when I looked at those eyes so many times.

"Okay, I'll be there. I promise." I said. He smiled and stood. "Don't be late! Paul might give you detention!" He said, walking to the door. I chuckled and he gave me a smile, then left.

"Yay!" Marly said, getting up from behind the counter. I rolled my eyes and groaned, getting up from the table. She sighed and said, "Why are you so hesitant about this? You still love him and him breaking up with you must have been hard for you both."

I glanced up at her and said, "I was the one who said we should separate." She opened her mouth but closed it.

Larry smiled and said, "Trust me darling, he's head over heels for you and wants to be with you." I shook my head and sat on one of the chairs on the other side if the counter.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." We all looked up as the door opened again. I groaned as Jen, Bree and Kelly came in. "When I gave you the bet, I expected more - blood, sweat and tears. Not you lazing around." Jen said, smirking at me.

"Ha ha, real funny." I said, turning to the counter. Liam had moved to sit on my side of the counter. He smiled at me and said, "I'm guessing she's the one who set the bet?" I chuckled and nodded.

"So what is this, the happy time hour where we discuss our feelings?" Jen joked, sitting on the chair next to me. "Actually, the only feelings being talked about are Ann's. You just missed her ever so desperate boyfriend come in, pleading for her to come to dinner with him and his parents." Finn said, dramatically.

I sent him a 'shut up' look and Jen groaned. "I thought you were on my side? Now you're going soft on me and are going to be all lovey dovey like Cheddar and the new girlfriend of Ross Lesowski." Jen said.

Bree sent her a murderous look and said, "My names not Cheddar, it's Bree!" I had to laugh, it just sounded so ridiculous. We all laughed and she let out a huff, annoyed at us.

Larry had to come up with a nice thing to say to cheer her up. "I knew a Bree once, beautiful girl, much like yourself. She used to give out flowers to the sickly in the hospital back in the day. Very generous person." He said, and Bree smiled.

"Thank you." She said. My attention turned to Kelly when she asked, "So what about a boyfriend coming in?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14  
Annabeth's POV

I sighed and rang the doorbell I looked down at my clothes, black skinny jeans, high heel ankle length boots, white long sleeve shirt, brown leather jacket and a scarf. I should be fine. The door opened to be met by Paul. He smiled. "Hello Annabeth, please. Come in." He opened the door wider and I came in.

I hung up my jacket and scarf at the front and followed Paul to the kitchen. We came in and saw Percy sitting at the table and Sally taking out plates. They both looked up and Sally said, "Annabeth, I'm so happy you could make it!" She said, coming and giving me a hug.

I smiled and she went back to serving up the food. "Percy persuaded me. Said there would be certain blue chocolate chip cookies for dessert." I said, making them laugh. Percy's eyes sparkled as he smiled at me.

Sally served the food and we all moved to the dining room. We made polite chit chat till Sally asked, "So how's your family?" Percy looked uncomfortable, but I decided to show him how I'd changed.

"They're great, thanks. Did Percy ever say anything about my family?" I asked, smiling at Sally and Paul. "Well he told us that it was complicated." Paul said, sending a look Percy's way.

"Well I have two step brothers, they're both eleven. And my dad is married to this lady Helen, and the boys are theirs. She's actually very nice." I said. Sally smiled. "And your mom?" She asked.

"My mom was killed in a car accident when I was thirteen." I said, smiling to tell her it was fine. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking." She said.

"No it's fine, it was a long time ago." I said. We all chatted and then I was putting on my scarf and jacket. I turned to Sally and Paul.

"Thank you for inviting me over. The meal was loved as always." I said. They smiled and Sally gave me a hug, followed by Paul.

"I'll walk you back." Percy said, putting on his leather jacket and grabbing his phone and keys. I was going to protest but then he had closed the door behind us and we were walking down the front steps.

We walked in silence for a bit. "So how's your job like?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It's good. I mean, it's not what I wanted to do for a part time job while doing studies but I'm actually quite liking the job. I guess more the people I work with. Besides Gary and Brett, they're complete idiots."I said, and he laughed.

"What's wrong with them?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't appreciate them mistreating the old cleaner, Larry. And I am not a fan of guys who touched my butt." I said, thinking back to that morning.

He looked sideways at me. "And what are the people there like?" He asked.

I smiled. "I got them to talk this morning. Larry had asked me why I had been so nice to him by telling off the two idiots and I told I knew what it felt like to get pushed around. Marly asked me about it and I told them." I said.

I smiled and shook my head. "They all went through things kinda,like that. Finn felt guilty for kissing his best friends girlfriend after a football game. Marly discarded her friend, without realizing she was going through a tough time at home. Liam felt guilty because his brother had died in a bike accident that he wouldn't have been in if his friend hadn't teased him about something."

He nodded and carried on walking. We were in a park now, a block away from the university. "And you? Everyone asks me about me, but I want to know about you. Any lady friends?" I teased.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Na, I went through this break up. I experienced a broken heart for the first time. She was blonde, tall but shorter than me, and it happened in senior year." He said.

I stopped and turned to him, a slight smile on my face. "What do you mean I broke your heart?" I asked. He just carried on walking and flashed me a grin. I caught up to him and he smiled.

"I really liked you. And not even two weeks in, we split. And I waited every night, hoping you would send me a message to say you were ready to get back together. But I realized you weren't going to. So when I left, I decided I was over you." He said.

He let out a chuckle. "I was wrong. I thought about you every night, wished we could for catch a coffee or something. And when I saw you today, I remembered exactly how I had felt around you before we dated." He said.

We were outside the dorm and we stopped. I turned to him and put my hands in my pockets. "I wanted to tell you I was really proud of you. When you mentioned about your mom. And I know you're different to the Annabeth that I left behind, but you're still my Annabeth. And I want to make this work." He said.

I smiled as he said he was proud of me. "Perce. You live in Miami. And then we're doing long distance relationship and it's so much different to having the person by your side." I said.

He stood, looking me in the eyes for a moment. Then he took one step towards me, gently lifted my chin up and kissed me. I melted into his body, cupping his cheek with my hand and kissing him back.

We kissed for a moment longer and he pulled away, only enough to have his lips still touching mine. "I love you, Annabeth." He said. I didn't say anything for a moment, then captured his lips in mine again.

He rested his hands on the small of my back and I had his face cupped in my hands. I pulled away to catch my breath. He looked me in the eyes. I heard girls voices from above and knew someone was probably watching.

"Thank you, for tonight." I said, then turned and walked into the dorm house. I walked up the stairs and to my dorm room. I unlocked the door and went in. The girls squealed and came up to me, handing me a mug of hot chocolate.

"How was your date?" Bree asked, all giddy. I sighed and rolled my eyes, hanging up my jacket. "It wasn't a date, his parents were there to." I reminded her.

"But how was it? Did you have a good time?" Kelly asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was nice seeing them again." I said. Jen let out a chuckle and walked to me. "What they mean to ask is what happened with you kissing hottie 101 goodnight?" She asked.

They followed me to the room. I changed out my clothes and sat on my bed in my sweats and a loose top. "He kissed me." I said.

Bree wiggled her finger at me. "And you obviously kissed him back!" She protested. I held up my finger. "What were you spying on me for?" I asked, chuckling and taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

Kelly sighed. "Tell me you two are dating! I mean, he's hot, so are you. Perfect couple!" She said. I shook my head at her.

"He lives in Miami. He leaves at the end of the week, and then I stay here." I said. Bree and Kelly let out dramatic sighs and flopped on their beds. I sighed and crawled under my covers.

~ Line Break ~

I smiled as I walked to work on Wednesday. I went in, greeting Larry. He gave me the usual, "Top of the morning to you ma'am." I went to the staff locker room and the others were there.

Madly gasped and asked, "How was your date?" I groaned and opened my locker. "It wasn't a date, Marly. I was asked to dinner by his parents and he was there too." I classified.

She shrugged and said, "Same difference. But you have to tell me how it went."

Liam chuckled and said, "Marly, if she doesn't want to say then leave it." I smiled at him and sent him a thank you look. We all finished up and went through to the serving side. Brett and Gary went past, rushing tot he kitchen.

I hurried to see if Larry was okay and was surprised when I saw Percy helping him up from the floor. He pulled out a seat for him and picked up the broom. "I'm guessing those were the two you talked about." He said, sending me a small smile.

I just gave him a smile and shook my head. "The cheek! They tripped me from under my own feet. If they had seen me in the day they would have run for their lives." Larry said, dusting himself off.

Marly handed him a glass of water. Finn grabbed a cloth and handed us ours. I sent Percy a look and went to wipe down a table. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He chuckled.

"If I'm mistaken, I just saved an old man." He said. I glanced up at him and said, "I'm working." He shrugged.

"And I'm free. Are you doing anything for dinner?" He asked. I sent him a smirk and said, "I'm afraid if you aren't going to sit down and buy something, I'm going to have to send you out." The others laughed, Marly giggling.

"Then I'll have a-" he started but I said, "I mean you're distracting me from my work!" He laughed and said, "So I'm a distraction now." I sent him a glare which he just laughed at.

I went to the table Finn had just started and Percy said, "Clearly it is stated that if I ask for coffee at a cafe, I am supposed to get one. I am paying for it." He sent me a cheeky grin as I sighed and walked for he counter to out in the coffee machine.

So he sat at the counter while I worked. He was probably looking at me. I blushed, wondering if he was looking at my butt. I sent a glance his way and he sent me a grin, waving slightly.

When we started moving tables and chairs, he helped. We sat down, resting before breakfast people had to come in. I looked at him and said, "I'm studying at my dorm tonight."

He shrugged and said, "Then I'll get pizza and we can have dinner at your dorm." He stood and started towards the door. "You don't even know which dorm number I'm in?" I said, chuckling at him.

He turned at the door and said, "But there are other girls in your dorm house that do." He then opened the door and left. Marly sent me an exasperated look.

"He's that hot and you're still eager to turn him down?" She asked, and I slapped her arm. "I like him, seems like a strapping young lad." Larry said, sipping his cup of coffee Marly bought him.

"Can we rather not talk about it?" I asked, rubbing my temple. They agreed but I knew Marly was thinking of it.

After work, I was changing. I was the only one in the locker room so decided it change into my clothes I brought from the dorm. Just as I was reaching for my top, Liam came in. He turned around, covering his eyes and said, "I didn't see anything."

I chuckled and pulled on my top. "Sorry, I thought I was alone." I said, him slowly turning around to see if he could come in. He walked to his locker and opened the door, getting out a bag.

"I didn't mean to - I mean, I didn't see anything." He stuttered, embarrassed that he had walked on me topless with a bra on.

I chuckled and he seemed to relax. "It's fine, honestly." I turned around while he changed, us chatting. I turned back to him and he seemed hesitant to ask me something.

"What happened?" He asked. I frowned, not sure what he was talking about. At first I was afraid he was talking about Percy and I but then he came over to me.

He was still hesitant but asked, "The scar? On you side?" I thought then knew he had probably seen the scar from when I was in the accident. I pulled up my top enough to show a scar running from my left side, across my ribs.

"Piece of glass from the car accident." I said, putting my top back down. He nodded and asked, "Did it hurt?"

I nodded. "I didn't know about it till I was being put on the stretcher and they cut my top and I saw the glass sticking out." I said, chuckling as I remembered it.

He smiled and said, "I always wondered if there was someone else around, when you declined my offer for dinner. But it's him, right? You still love him."

I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's not you, it's me. I still had feelings for him. And I'm not sure about us anymore." I said, not sure how to say it.

He smiled. "Finn told me you wouldn't date someone like me. And that's fine, I know you're out of my league." He said, shrugging. I put my hand on his arm and said, "Liam, it really isn't you. I mean, I would date someone like- I would date you. You're a great person. But I can't be honest with my feelings if I still feel for someone else."

He nodded and grabbed his bags. We walked out the back, going through the diner and out the front door. We walked towards NYU. I got an idea on the way. "Um, do you remember the blonde girl in my dorm room?" I asked.

~ Line Break ~

I heard the front door and smiled, despite not wanting him to come. Because I wanted him to come, but then we get attached and he leaves and we both get upset.

I opened it to see Percy standing there with a smile and a box of pizza. "Someone order a pizza?" He asked, making me laugh.

"I'm out of cash, sorry." I said. He shrugged. "There's another form of payment." He said. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, short and sweet. I smiled up at him and let him in.

He hung up his jacket. "Where are your so called room mates?" He asked, looking around the empty lounge and walk in kitchen.

"Jen is at movies, Bree is on a date with Liam from the diner and Kelly is out with Ross." I said, going into the kitchen and getting two plates.

He gave a grin and put two slices of pizza on each of our plates. I poured lemonade and we sat on the couch. We sipped our drinks and ate the food, making small talk.

When we finished, we sat on either side of the two seater couch. We looked at each other, thinking of what to say. "You know, my mom always said distance makes the heart grow fonder." He said, looking suggestive.

I let out a laugh and rubbed my forehead. "Percy, do you really want to have a relationship where I only see you two months a year? That's only Christmas break." I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Annabeth, you trusted me with your past. Can't you trust me with your heart?"

I sighed. "I do, it's just - that's a long time. We could meet new people. You're handsome, Percy. You could date any girl you want. Why are you hanging on to me? What makes me so different?" I asked.

He looked down then scooted over so we were really close. He took my hands in his and said, "You remember I told you I would always be there for you. Even if you don't want me to I will be looking out for you."

I looked at him for a bit. "You've changed. You make it seem like you're really desperate. Because I can't do-" I started but he cut me off. "I'm mad about you." He said.

I closed my mouth. My mom told me once that when her and my dad were young, they were both driven mad with love. She said if someone tells you they are mad about you, you must believe them. And he was the only ever person who said that about me.

"I mean, I know I'm sounding crazy Ann. But it's you. You drive me crazy. And - " he couldn't get his words. I let out a little laugh and gave him a kiss. I was pulling away but he moved forward, closing the gap. I kissed him back, cupping his cheek with my one hand and running my fingers through his hair with the other.

I moved so I was sitting in his lap. He supported my back with his one hand and cupped my cheek with the other. We kissed for a while before we pulled away to catch our breath. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was quarter to eleven.

"You should probably be heading home. It's really late." I said. I looked down at him and saw him contemplating it.

"I have the spare house key. And they won't wait up on me. I told them not too." He said.

I bit my lip. "But if you get home quite late and your mom says the next morning that you came in quite late?" I asked, getting nervous that his parents might wonder what happened that he stayed so late.

He chuckled and said, "Don't stress. They trust that I won't do anything inappropriate and I respect you too. You know that."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just so paranoid about everything. And I know you respect me. And I respect you. I mean, we're really good friends. We're practically having an affair." I said.

He raised an eyebrow with a smile on his face. "It's only an affair if we're dating other people. " he said. I chuckled.

"But single was just getting used to me. We were getting comfortable. Now I have to break his heart and tell him I'm going out with the big IAR. In a relationship." I joked, making him laugh.

He kissed me again and I felt my brain empty and the world disappear. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, feeling like he made me bend and do things I shouldn't. We heard the front door, and quickly jumped up.

Only to find Liam and Bree walking in, not breaking their kiss. She was just shrugging her jacket off when I said, "Wow, didn't you two hit it off." They moved away from each other, Bree quickly pulling her jacket back on and Liam straightening his shirt.

"I should go. I'll see you." Percy said, planted a kiss on my cheek then took his jacket, gave us a wave and closed the front door behind him. "I can sleep in the couch if you two want to resume in the next room." I said, smirking at them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chp 15  
Annabeth's POV

I sent a cheeky grin Liam's way as I walked into the diner the next day. Marly and Finn exchanged glances but didn't say anything. I hung up my jacket and put my bag in the locker before we all walked to the front. We grabbed cloths and went to tables.

Marly looked between us and glanced at Larry before asking in a hushed tone, "You two didn't, you know, do something last night, did you?" She asked, looking a little flushed.

We both protested. "No, I was with Percy and he was with my dorm mate Bree." I said. Liam blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry for, you know, us, um, walking-" he stuttered but I laughed. "I'm just happy I got my bed to sleep in and you two 'settled down for coffee' in the lounge." I teased.

Finn grinned. "You walked in on Liam and this Bree girl doing - whatever?" He asked, nudging his friend. He looked uncomfortable but replied.

"Technically she and Percy were there in the dorm room already. And I'm more interested in what we prevented happening." Liam said, trying to turn the attention to me.

Marly raised an eyebrow at me. "What were you and Percy up to Ann?" She asked, looking innocent. I threw my head back laughing and shook my head.

"That doesn't matter." I tried but Liam said, "No, I can't get embarrassed due to me preventing a possible inappropriate scene." I blushed and turned back to wiping down tables.

"I don't know what you mean. Of course you wouldn't know, you were too busy sucking faces with Bree and shrugging off your jacket." I said, smirking as his whole face went red in embarrassment.

"Liam's got game." Finn said, his jock side coming out as he playfully punched Liam in the shoulder. "Nothing was going to happen." He insisted. "Yeah, you two were just gonna strip down and scar me for life." I teased.

"I might be old, but I'm not deaf you know!" Larry called from the counter. Liam glared at us and Marly and I giggled as he stalked off to go place the tables in the middle.

"I'm just pulling your leg." I said, nudging his shoulder as I helped carry chairs to the tables. He just nodded and we carried on. After lunch rush hour, we all sat at the counter. We looked up as the front door bells announced a customer. I was only met by a smiling Percy. I could see he was slightly upset but decided to ask him in private.

"Hi." He said, walking towards us with a smile and his hands in his pockets. He smirked at Liam who just blushed. "Can we talk, in private?" He asked.

I nodded and we went out the front door. We stood in the cold, the winter month still biting. "Um, I'm leaving today. My plane leaves at five." He said.

I folded my arms, pulling them closer to my chest to keep warm. I could see the other four peeking at us from inside the diner. "Why didn't you tell me last night?" I asked, upset now.

"I was going to, but you were so happy. And I love it when you're happy. So I didn't want to tell you, but I have to now because I need to get to the airport." He said, his face said as he told me.

I looked down at the ground and let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah, okay. I hope you have a good flight." I said. He lifted my chin and kissed me, making it long but worthwhile. "You have my trust, and I have yours. I love you. I'll phone you when I get back." He said.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead, before placing something in my hand and closing my fingers around it, and rushing to his taxi that was waiting.

I watched it drive off and went inside. I opened my hand to look down at a gold chain necklace. A little round pendant was attached. Engraved on the pendant was our names and a message saying 'I love you'.

I leaned against the closed door and closed my fingers around it. "What did he say? Another dinner tonight?" Marly asked, dying to know. I wiped my nose and didn't answer, walking to the staff locker room.

I put the necklace in one of my pockets in my jacket and closed the door, staring at the metal vent to allow air into the locker. "Everything alright, my darling?" I heard Larry ask.

I turned and he stood at the door way, closing the door behind him. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, and attempted to walk past him but he put a hand gently on mine. I thought for a moment. "Did you ever wish there was something you could have told someone, that could only be said in person, but you don't know when you'll see them next?" I asked.

He smiled and urged me to take a seat. "Yes, my wife and I used to be good friends before we dated and I proposed. And she once met my friend and decided to accept a lunch with him. She asked me before hand if I thought she could go. I lied and said yes." He shook his head.

"I felt so heart broken as a month later she said he had proposed but she hadn't accepted yet. She asked if I thought she should marry him. And I told her no, that I loved her. She listened to me and we got married a few months later. Sometimes, saving words for a while could mean something in the future." He said.

I smiled and said, "This whole time he has kept saying he loved me. And I never once said it back. I know what it feels like to be lied to but I know he means it. And I wish we had another minute so I could tell him." I wiped at my eyes and he put his hand in mine.

"He's not going anywhere. And I think you know that." He said. I smiled and stood. I went to the front and took a seat at the counter.

"Everything alright?" Marly asked. "Yeah, he's, uh, going back today." I said, smiling at her. I gave Larry a little nod and he smiled back.

Later after work, I was sitting in the lounge, the rain pouring outside. I opened my hand and looked down at the little necklace. I smiled and put it on. I knew he did love me. And I love him too.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16  
Annabeth's POV  
One Month Later

I clapped my hands excitedly as I finished packing my bag and looked at my flight ticket again. It was valentines weekend and I had earned enough to go visit Percy for the weekend.

I sighed and jumped onto the kitchen counter as I thought of all the good things that had happened in the past month. Although I didn't officially still work at the diner, I went and helped when I was free.

Bree and Liam were still dating, their relationship going strong. Kelly was dating a new guy that I didn't know the name of. And Jen came back from her date with Marty looking all love sick. They had gone on quite a few dates after that and were dating, and he was usually in the dorm at least four times a week.

Marty and Jen were cuddling in the couch and sat up when I came in. "You all packed?" Jen asked. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. I had on a pair of sweat pants, socks, a loose t shirt and my necklace Percy gave to me.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. I opened it and my face dropped when I saw Finn and Liam there, panting. "It's Larry." They said.

~ Line Break ~

We rushed untitled he hospital and were met by Marly. "We, I stayed late to help him clean up and then he fell. He had a heart attack. And I freaked out. He can't die." She said, speaking rushed as she showed us to his room.

We finally got to it and a nurse stopped us. "Mr McCormick is fine. He is stable for now." She said, then let us go in. "Annabeth, how lovely to see you again." He said, giving me a weak smile. I smiled and Asked, "Are you okay? Marly said you had a heart attack? Do you have a history of heart disease in your family?"

He waved it off and said, "Get a chair and come sit." We pulled chairs out and I sat to his right. He sighed and said, "I have cancer. And I'm slowly dying. And now they have me on stupid life support."

I wiped at my nose and said, "Why didn't you tell us? Is it treatable?"

He smiled and said, "Ive known for years. I tried radiation and stuff like that. But it comes back. But I know I'm dying so I've been making the best of my last few weeks."

Marly was sobbing at the other end of the bed. "Please don't cry over this silly man." He said. She chuckled and wiped at her eyes, Finn rubbing her back comfortingly.

My phone started to ring and I took it out. I saw it was Percy. "Ah, the lad. Answer it." He said. I shook my head and ended the call. "It's fine, it can wait." He tapped his chin and said, "Weren't you supposed to be leaving tomorrow for Miami. You should have a good nights sleep."

I shook my head and said, "No, I'm staying. I'll miss my flight. He'll understand." Larry chuckled and said, "Please, I'll be fine."

I wiped my nose and said, "Do you have any family we could call?" He smiled and shook his head. "My wife died of cancer ten years ago. We never had kids." I nodded and looked down.

"But I did always want a daughter. And I imagined she would be just like you are. Strong, independent, smart." He said. I chuckled and said, "No, I'm a nobody.

"But you're a somebody to me. A somebody to your family, to Percy, to your friends. You told me I was a somebody to you when I had asked the one day why you were being so nice to me. And it was the first time I felt like I was a somebody to someone in years." He said.

He took another breath from the oxygen mask and said, "I want to be taken off the life support now. I have lived my life and I am ready to join my wife. I'll be able to breath on my own for a minute or two and then I'll be gone. Could you make sure I'm cremated and empty my ashes on a nice beach?"

I blinked away my tears and nodded. "Yes." I said. He took my hand and said, "After they turn of the support machine, please tell me about San Francisco. You grew up there, right? I always wanted to visit it. Tell me what it's like." He said.

He called in the doctor who made him sign a form then turned of the machines. He lay back and closed his eyes, his breathing weak.

"Um, well it's very beautiful in places. And the Golden Gate Bridge is huge, and we can see it from my house. Except for when it's very foggy then it's hidden. And I always wondered why it was red." I smiled as he gave a weak smile.

"Please, tell me of a place you and your mom went." He said. I thought and gave a smile. "There was this field just outside the huge city. And it was away from the light pollution so you could see the stars so clearly." I said.

"She taught me about the stars and all the stories. And there was a star we found. It was tiny and looked white to the naked eye. But we found it was red. And it was just below the southern cross. It was our star. And the moon always shone brightest there. It was a getaway. Peace on earth." I said.

He smiled once more than his chest stopped moving, and he was gone. I put my free hand over the hand that was holding his. I then let go, pulling my hands to rest in my lap. I looked over to the others and Marly gave a sad smile.

We left the room, leaving the people to pull the sheet over and disconnect all the wires and things. The doctor pulled me aside and handed me a gold chain with a pendant on it. "Mr McCormick wanted you to have it." He said. I nodded and put it in my pocket, joining the others.

We didn't say anything as we walked down the road. My phone rang again, and I saw it was Percy. "Answer it." Marly said.

I pressed the green answer button and put the phone to my ear. "Hey. Did you get my missed call? I was wondering if you were all ready and packed." He said.

I didn't say anything for a while. "Annabeth?" He asked, his voice concerned. Marly gave me a look. "Um, I was busy. I don't think I can come tomorrow. I'm sorry." I said, my throat sore as I spoke.

Marly pulled my arm and made me look at her. "Larry wouldn't want you to stay for him. And you'll be back next week. We can have a little memorial at a beach next weekend. Just the four of us. Go to see him." She said.

I looked at her. "But that's being inconsiderate. He just passed away. And-" I started. "He would want you to go." Finn said. I sighed and put my phone to my ear.

"Perce? You still there?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm here." He said. I looked at Marly and said, "Don't forget I arrive at nine tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

~ Line Break ~  
Percy's POV

I smiled as I spotted her in the crowd. She gave me a smile and walked to me. I gave her a big hug and pulled away enough to kiss her. She smiled at me and we headed out to my car.

I drove us to my university and we parked next to the dorm. We decided to come back later for her bags. When we got to the dorm, I unlocked it and let her in. I gave the two of my room mates that were here looks to remind them to behave.

They stood and gave her a smile. "Guys this is my Girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is John and Matt. Nate is at studies and is coming soon with his girlfriend Kate." I explained. John was tallish with blonde hair and blue eyes, reminding me of Jason. Matt had brown hair and green eyes, the cheesier of us all. Nate was half Italian, with tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes, but was very friendly.

She nodded and sat on one of the chairs at our kitchen island while I made coffee. "So what was with last night. I was afraid you weren't going to come and then you said you were." I asked, looking at her while I opened the box of instant coffee.

She let out a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "Um, Larry passed away. He had a heart attack and then told us at the hospital he had been dying if cancer for a while. He wanted to be taken off life support, said he was ready to pass." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said, feeling bad now that she had come. She gave a small smile and took the mug I handed her.

"He said he always wished he had a daughter. And if he had one he wanted her to have been like me. I don't know, I'm just -" she looked off, staring at nothing in particular.

She shook her head, chuckling. "What a great way to start Valentines Day." She said. I smiled and she turned in the chair, facing the lounge where the guys were observing us.

"So how have you been, you always turn it to me." She asked, smiling. I smiled at her and said, "Well studying, hanging with the guys and all their girlfriends." She raised an eyebrow at me and turned to the guys. "What has he been up to?" She asked them, making them laugh at me.

"Well we pranked this guy down the hall, put a stink bomb in his room." Matt said. Annabeth laughed and slapped my arm. "Percy!" She said, making me laugh. "It was funny!" I protested.

She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "I heard you put blue dye in Bree's hair highlighting kit." I said, crossing my arms and smirking at her.

She shrugged. "She was mad till Liam came by and said some type of 'you look beautiful' statement and now she loves me for thinking of it." She said, smiling and sipping her drink.

She got up and walked to the window not he other side of he room, looking at the view. It showed the beach and part of the football field. "Wish we had a view like this at my place." She said.

I shrugged. "Kelly and Bree weren't complaining about getting up really early to watch the football guys stretching shirtless. Sounds just like your cup of tea." I joked.

She rolled her eyes at me but smiled anyway. I looked at the time, already ten O' clock. "So what you studying?" John asked. Annabeth smiled at him. "Architecture. You?" She asked.

"Geo metrics and culinary." Matt said, gesturing to John then himself. They started chatting, but I just watched her. The way she moved her hands while she talked, how she smiled so beautiful, how her eyes sparkled.

We all looked to the door as Nate came in with Kate. She was pretty, long brown hair and light blue eyes. "Hey." He greeted. Him and Kate noticed Annabeth and he gave a smile, stretching out his hand. "Hi, I'm Nate. You must be Annabeth." He said.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you." She said. Kate smiled brightly and shook her hand. "I'm Kate! So greet to finally meet you." She said.

"Is this your natural colour? Your hair is so pretty!" Kate said, her cosmetics side coming out. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her with a smile. "Yeah, thanks." She said. Kate let out a gasp and said, " When you said she had pretty eyes you never mentioned they were grey! That is so cool!" She said, clapping her hands excitedly.

Annabeth let out a laugh and smiled at me. Nate and Kate went to the kitchen and Annabeth joined me. I put an arm around her waist and she leaned into me.

Kate and Nate joined us, sitting in the lounge. "So how did you guys meet?" Kate asked. I smiled down at Annabeth and she said, "He kind of slammed his locker door into my face."

We laughed, remembering the day. "How romantic Percy." Kate said, smirking. And how long have you been dating?" Annabeth and I weren't sure what to say.

"Two weeks then a month." She said. Nate raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean two weeks then a month?" He asked.

"We dated for like, two weeks then separated but then I moved here for university and we saw each other last month when I went home for Christmas." I said.

Kate cooed. "Ah, that's so adorable!" She said. We all laughed and I pulled Annabeth aside from the other four's conversation.

"So we're heading out to lunch at twelve. Do you wanna freshen up or change or anything before we go?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "I might have a shower. You have one here?" She asked. I directed her and she took her bag with her.

I sat down on the couch and they all turned to me. "She's cute." Kate said, nudging me with her shoulder. I chuckled.

"You know, you must be pretty whipped if it's been like seven months before you saw her last month and you didn't date anyone in that time and you see her for a few days and you two are dating." Matt said, smirking at me.

I shrugged. "Well we had senior year to get close. And she's an amazing person." I said. Matt sent me a smirk, probably thinking something rude.

Kate sighed and said, "I can't wait to ask her what she does with her hair and what make up she wears. She manages to just have it right. Or she just dressed up all nice for Jackson."

I nudged her and she laughed. I heard the shower go off and couldn't wait till she came out, wanting so bad to leave my friends and go out with her.

She came in on a discussion on whether Nate and Kate or Annabeth and I made a cuter couple. I looked at her, jean shorts, tank top and plaid open shirt on with a gold chain necklace on and a bangle.

"Annabeth! Could you please stand next to Percy?" Matt asked. Annabeth sent me a raised eyebrow but did so, lacing her fingers with mine. With careful judgement, Matt declared, "Annabeth and Percy are cuter."

I grabbed my iPhone and keys and she shouldered her bag and we left as Kate complained that they were being mean just because her and Nate had the same colour hair.

I was happy to walk on the beach with her, our fingers laced and talking about school memories. When twelve came, we were at the restaurant. We ate and laughed about stuff. I was just so happy to have her there on Valentines day with me.

We decided to just drive around, her wanting to see Miami. We also drove past Disney land which was just outside because I had always wanted to go there as a kid.

When we got into the dorm room again, we were laughing about something and she had her arm around my waist, mine around her shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and put my phone and keys on the table.

She hung her bag up on the hook and peered into the kitchen where Matt was busy chopping stuff. "Hey you two. The others are out, John picking up his girlfriend and Nate and Kate picking up something from the shops for dinner." Matt said, looking up from his work.

We nodded and went through to where they all slept. My bed was next to the window, and I had a bedside table. On my bedside table was a frame with a picture of us. There was also a study book and a pen and pencil.

I turned her around and laced our fingers, smiling down at her. She smiled and kissed me, leaning into me. I kissed her back, open mouthed. We moved back till she touched the wall. She leaned into it, me putting my one hand on the side of her head, keeping me up.

She cupped my right cheek, fingering my collar with her other hand. She kissed back her tongue gliding over my bottom lip. I heard the front door and johns usual 'hey, anyone home?'.

I pulled away, knowing the first thing he will do is come in here and put down his things, his girlfriend will follow and they'll have a little make out. "Wanna give John a fright?" I asked, in a hushed tone.

She smiled cheekily and I sank to the floor, sitting with my back against the wall and stretching my legs out in front of did the same and as on cue, he came in her following. He out his keys down and turned to her, kissing her.

They started to back up towards the bed, and just when her knees hit the side of the bed, I said, "Hey John. Hi Penny." We laughed as she let out a little gasp and turned her hands flying to her heart as she had gotten such a fright. He had slipped and was rubbing his side as he stood up.

"Thanks for the heart attack, much appreciated." John muttered, rubbing his side as Penny fixed her hair and laced her fingers, trying to regain her normal modest self.

"Sorry to bother you two, we'll see you when you're finished." I said, sending him a smirk as we stood and walked out the room.

Matt looked up and smiled. "Was it funny?" He asked. I nodded with a grin, remembering all the times Nate, Matt and I used to have to sit in the lounge, waiting for them to finish whatever they do, so we could get out something from the room.

Nate and Kate came in, sending a smile our way and putting a packet down on the counter for Matt. He grinned as he brought out fresh veggies and a fillet or something.

We left him to cook and settled in the lounge, John and Penny joining, still embarrassed from being caught. We made usual chit chat, and then Matt called that dinner was ready.

There were a few good things about Matt. One, he could cook. Two, he was funny. Three, he loved pranks. We all sat down to a really tasty dinner. We all raised our glasses of coke or water or fruit juice and toasted to Valentines day and a good year.

While we ate, Penny asked, "Annabeth, where are you from? You don't have a New Yorkers accent and have a tan. I mean, besides Percy. He loves the beach."

Annabeth smiled and said, "I grew up in San Francisco. I only moved to New York before senior year."

Kate gasped. "California? Now tell me, is it true about the good looking guys on the beach? Percy mentioned you used to play volleyball so I'm assuming you would play on the beach and stuff." She said, leaning forward as she waited for Annabeth's answer.

I smirked at Annabeth as she chuckled and blushed slightly. "Did he now?" She asked, sending me a glare as she kicked my shin under the table and said, "Well, it's true about the guys. But they're mostly airheads who go on about tanning and girls and their hair and six packs and stuff."

The others laughed. "What do your parents do?" Penny asked. I cringed a little, thinking about how she must feel when the subject came up.

Annabeth just put on her usual smile and said, "My dad teaches military history at a university there. And my mom died a few years ago."

Penny rubbed her forehead and said, "I'm sorry, I-" Annabeth just gave a chuckle and said, "Shouldn't have asked? It's fine. It was a long time ago."

We all finished dinner, and the girls moved to the lounge, chatting about girl stuff while us guys cleaned up and stuff. I looked up and saw Annabeth laughing with the girls, her blonde curls falling over her shoulder.

"She's really nice. I'm happy you two are together." John said, handing me a dish to pack away. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." I said.

~ Line break ~

I stretched as I woke up, the early morning sun streaming into the window. It was only seven in the morning. I closed my eyes, half conscious and half asleep when their was a bang from the lounge and giggling.

All of the others shot up, aware of the sound. I rushed out to and was the first to step out the room to see Kate and Penny giggling away and Annabeth lying on the floor. "Ouch." She said, her tone flat. She started to get up and I walked forward, offering my hand.

She have a smile and said, "Nice boxers, bed head." All four of us guys rushed back to the room, remembering we were only in boxers. We got dressed and joined the girls, a freshly dressed Annabeth sitting at the table with the other two and drinking hot chocolate.

I kissed her cheek good morning and handed Matt a mixing bowl. Sunday was always pancakes for breakfast, the reason why the girls always came super early.

We soon had everyone digging into pancakes. As we finished washing up and sitting in the lounge, Annabeth was at the kitchen island, sending someone a message as she held something in her hand.

I could see it was her flight ticket. "What time is your flight?" I asked. She turned our way then checked the ticket. "One, but we should probably leave in Two hours."

She put her phone away and joined us. Penny and Kate sighed. "Now were back to two against four. Annabeth, do you really have to go back?" Kate moaned.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I have a bunch of stuff to finish and have a study group tonight. I sighed and she looked up to me with a smile. "And I'm gone yet again." She said.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Despite the distance and lack of seeing each other, Percy and Annabeth stayed faithful and both ended up working in New York. They moved in together after three months and he proposed on her twenty fifth birthday.

Bree and Liam are still dating, both very in love.

Finn and Marly ended up dating. Although they have a love hate kind of relationship it somehow works.

Marty and Jen are engaged, waiting till he finishes his last two years and gets a good job till they get married.

Kelly had an incident where three guys showed up at her door, all three wanting to date her. So she decided to go on dates with each, choosing the one she enjoyed most.

She hated all three, and left to go to a holiday in Italy. She met a guy there and ended up extending her two month holiday. She came back a month later, with him. He met her parents and they liked him.

They decided before getting married after their engagement, they wanted to travel the world first, going to Africa and Asia and traveling Europe.

Nate and Kate broke up, had a six month break up and somehow bumped into each other on the way to work as they were rushing down Miami streets. They ended up getting back together.

John and Penny broke up, and he started to date a pretty girl named Hannah. They both studied the same thing, and met because they worked in the same company.

Matt went on to start working as a chef in a really good restaurant in France, having numerous girlfriends.

He ended up falling for his bosses daughter, who was engaged. She called off her engagement, saying she was in love with someone else. He felt bad, but was welcomed into their family. When his boss gave him his blessing, he didn't hesitate in proposing.

All in all, they all were happy.

* * *

**_Suckish epilogue? I know. Anyone got ideas fir a new story for me?_**


End file.
